One last secret - Snamione
by tatiany snape
Summary: HISTÓRIA COMPLETA. Hermione é a Bruxa mais Brilhante da sua Idade. Mas não quando se trata de falar a verdade sobre como ela se sente até que não seja tarde demais. Uma história situada no universo da songfic "Sunflower".
1. Chapter 1

**Notas do Autor**

Olá, pessoas.

Sei que estou em mora com vocês por causa da falta de atualização de idas e vindas do amor! rsrs Perdão, mas se eu não postasse essa história não teria coragem de terminá-la nunca. Essa história é situada no universo da minha songfic Sunflower(deixarei o link nos comentários para quem não leu).

Não sei ao certo, mas acho que teremos no máximo 10 capítulos,

Espero que gostem!

Boa leitura e até breve.

**Capítulo 1 - Capítulo 1**

Hermione olhou para as nuvens negras se aproximando e sabia que havia chegado a hora. Ela não podia acreditar, por vezes chegou a pensar que esse dia nunca chegaria. Mas, depois de anos de aflição, ela estava de pé diante de um futuro incerto.

Embora estivesse preparada para aquilo, quando percebeu que realmente havia chegado o momento da batalha final, um calafrio a atingiu, ela olhou para Harry e Ron que estavam posicionados ao seu lado e não conseguiu não pensar em tudo que haviam passado até que chegassem naquele momento. Só eles sabiam o quão complicado havia sido.

Como se estivesse sentindo sua aflição, Harry pegou em seu braço e a conduziu para frente. Por alguns instantes, ele olhou em seus olhos como se quisesse lhe assegurar que tudo ficaria bem.

Harry e Ron haviam se tornado bons auror's e haviam tentado por diversas vezes derrotar o maior bruxo das trevas, no entanto, todas as tentativas haviam sido frustradas. Mas agora o confronto final estava prestes a começar e, talvez, aquela seria a última chance que eles poderiam ter.

Como uma espécie de aviso, um forte relâmpago rachou o céu.

Hermione sorriu orgulhosa quando percebeu que, na tentativa de proteger os alunos que ainda estavam ali, todos os professores e funcionários de Hogwarts haviam se posicionado em frente à entrada principal.

Um pouco mais na frente deles, Hermione assistiu os funcionários do Ministério da Magia e seus aurores ficarem em guarda. Aquilo lhe enviou pequenos arrepios. Ela nunca havia presenciado nada parecido.

\- Muito bem, chegou a hora. Prontos ou não. - Hermione ouviu Harry dizer.

Para Hermione, o pesadelo finalmente chegava à conclusão, de um jeito ou de outro. Porém, ela estava mais preocupada com Severus do que com ela própria. Ela tinha medo que o plano que ele tanto estudara falhasse e ela o perdesse.

Tirando-a de seu devaneio, a louca da Bellatrix Lestrange foi a primeira pessoa que bruxa viu. Ao lado da comensal da morte estava Voldemort. Hermione suspirou, ela não se incomodaria em acabar com o homem ela mesma. Sua vontade era mata-lo antes que ele causasse dano as pessoas que ela mais amava.

Porém, diante de todo o tumulto que se formou, não houve tempo para pensar em mais nada. A chuva começou a cair como se o céu exalasse sua tristeza. Em questão de segundos, várias maldições começaram a surgir em sua direção.

Era tudo amedrontador, a todo instante maldições voavam em todas as direções e gritos desesperadores enchiam o lugar. A única certeza que ela tinha era que muitos inocentes morreriam. Hermione tinha quase certeza que não sobreviveria para contar aquela história.

Ao seu lado, ela viu Ronald ser acorrentado e praticamente arrastado, diante dos seus olhos, mas ela não podia fazer nada. A bruxa estava em uma longa disputa com Bellatrix Lastrange enquanto Harry estava frente a frente com Voldemort. Snape vinha logo atrás do bruxo das trevas.

Para seu alivio, ela viu seu amigo ruivo se reerguer e revidar o ataque.

\- Você não vai vencer, Voldemort. – Harry Potter gritou decidido e apontou sua varinha para o bruxo das trevas. .

\- Potter, você obviamente não acredita que pode me derrotar, acredita? - Voldemort zombou. – Seu imbecil, seu idiota. Você é um ser desprezível. Uma vergonha para o mundo bruxo. - O homem olhou para ele com fúria e desprezo

Hermione queria ir até lá para ajudá-lo, mas ela não podia parar, não podia fazer isso. Na sua frente, Bellatrix parecia inabalável, mas ela não desistiria de tentar derrotá-la nem mesmo que aquilo custasse sua vida. Ela se daria o gostinho de acabar com aquela mulher.

\- Sabe, Potter, não adiantar evitar o inevitável. Todos sabem... Vou matá-lo, assim como fiz com sua mãe sangue-ruim. - Voldemort disse e riu. – Não sobrará nada de você para contar a história.

No começo, logo que aquelas palavras foram ditas, houve silêncio. Porém, aquilo não durou por muito tempo. Quando Voldemort ousou falar mal de Lily Potter, o jogo virou. Aquilo havia mexido com os ânimos não só de Harry, mas também de Snape. Era do conhecimento de Hermione o amor que Severus sentia por Lily, mas o Senhor das Trevas desconhecia aquele pedaço de informação.

Aflita, Hermione viu quando Snape decidiu que era hora de se livrar da máscara. Sua varinha antes estava apontada para Harry, passou a apontar para Voldemort. Havia chegado a hora. O grande bruxo das trevas lançou-lhe um olhar de surpresa. Mais do que depressa, tentou se libertar do feitiço que Snape havia jogado, mas havia sido em vão já que era tarde demais para qualquer coisa.

A bruxa sabia que Snape ainda amava a mãe de Harry, por isso, não estranhou ao vê-lo quase que com sangue nos olhos. Lily era uma ferida mal curada, então, era normal aquela reação ao se referirem a ela com tanto desprezo.

Ela conseguiu derrubar Bellatrix e virou-se para os dois homens.

\- Acabou a brincadeira! Vaaamos, não podemos desperdiçar a chance. Potter! – Vociferou Severus Snape com muita determinação, por uns instantes, Hermione podia jurar que os olhos dele passaram pelos dela.

\- Avada Kedavra! – Harry Potter pronunciou com extrema pressa apontando sua varinha para seu inimigo.

Naquele exato momento, coisas ficaram um pouco confusas para Hermione, o chão estremeceu, a luz pareceu desaparecer e Voldemort caiu no chão. Com muita satisfação, naquele dia, Hermione viu a derrota do bruxo das trevas.

Em seguida, Severus caiu no chão. Hermione caiu de joelhos ao seu lado, tentando desesperadamente saber como ele estava. Quando Severus virou seu rosto ensanguentado e abriu os olhos, ela suspirou.

Por alguns momentos, ninguém ousou a dizer nada. Todos ficaram em um tenso silencio. No entanto, assustando a todos, um enorme clarão surgiu e houve uma explosão. Então, todas as vidas que Voldemort havia tirado, como um passe de mágica, estavam bem na frente de todos.

Todos ao redor estavam absolutamente estupefatos. Claro, eles se perguntaram sobre como aquilo poderia estar ocorrendo. Mas Minerva sorria brilhantemente e falava que no mundo mágico nada era realmente impossível.

Anos atrás se alguém dissesse a Hermione que após a fatídica segunda guerra bruxa ela estaria frente a frente com os pais do seu melhor amigo, ela nunca acreditaria.

Ela ficou tão feliz que Harry teria a chance de conhecer os pais. Era algo que ela nunca tinha imaginado ser possível.

Mas agora, vendo como Severus conversava com Lily, a mulher que sempre foi seu grande amor, estava deixando-a doente. Ela tinha que concordar que esse pensamento era totalmente egoísta. Porém, ela o amava tanto que tinha um enorme receio que algo acontecesse entre os dois.

Foi uma noite encantadora, o céu parecia ter ainda mais estrelas do que todas as outras noites. Todos pareciam tão felizes.

Em sua frente, Harry abraçara firmemente seus pais. Apesar de sua expressão esgotada, ela nunca o viu tão realizado.

Não era para menos, afinal, ele passara uma vida inteiro sem uma família do próprio sangue. Claro que os Weasley o acolheram como um membro da família, porém, ela sabia que a emoção que seu amigo estava sentindo por estar com os próprios pais era incomparável.

Inicialmente, ela realmente não tinha notado a expressão de seu marido ao ver seu amor de infância, mas quando percebera, Hermione ficara tão decepcionada.

Por um momento, ela apenas pensava em quão horrivelmente fria se tornara, quem poderia ver uma cena tão linda quanto aquela e ter ciúmes tão infantis?

Tudo piorou quando a mãe de Harry se aproximou de Severus. Lily o encarou com um olhar carinho e o abraçou. A única coisa que Hermione conseguiu fazer foi cruzar os braços com frieza. Ela os observou enquanto eles se falavam. Demorou alguns instantes para notarem que ela estava ali.

\- E ela quem é? – Lily perguntou notando sua presença.

\- Hermione é a professora de Transfiguração. – Severus respondeu.

Com total aborrecimento, a bruxa franziu a testa e contestou:

\- Eu sou sua esposa. – Falou com um pouco de dureza.

Severus olhou surpreso, ele não esperava que ela dissesse isso. Marido e mulher se olharam um por um momento numa estranha tensão.

\- Vocês? – Lily empalideceu. – Desculpe, mas eu acho que você é um pouco nova, não?

Lily balançou a cabeça e se recompôs.

\- Não fui nada delicada... – A ruiva admitiu. - você sabe, Severus, você não teria feito escolha melhor, sua esposa é simplesmente linda. – A senhora Potter parecia envergonhada. Com uma reverencia estranha, ela se foi.

Hermione pensou que teria sido divertido tentar explicar o motivo de estar casada com ele, mas ela não queria lhe dar aquele gostinho.

\- Você não precisa ter sido tão rude, Hermione. - Ele afirmou amargamente.

\- Me diga, Severus, Por que não? Eu sou sua esposa, e se você tivesse dito a ela antes, nós não teríamos que passar por isso. – Hermione falou zangada.

\- Sabe, padrinho, aparentemente, ela está certa. – Draco concordou.

**Notas Finais**

E ai? Gostaram? O próximo será maior.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - Capítulo 2**

UM MÊS DEPOIS.

\- Snape ... não os olhe assim. Daqui a pouco seu olhar irá perfurar a Potter Mãe. – Disse Draco em seu tom mais brincalhão.

\- Será novamente Granger em pouco tempo. – Disse Hermione se lembrado que provavelmente assinaria os papéis do divórcio em breve. – E não estava olhando para eles, Draco.

\- Não é o que parecia. – Draco Malfoy a censurou. - Eu não te entendo, Hermione. Eu sei que você ama o padrinho, então por que a separação?

\- Os motivos que levaram ele aceitar, bem você sabe. – Ela sussurrou. – Nós dois sabemos que agora que Voldemort já não está entre nós, essa lei está prestes a ser revogada.

\- Na verdade.. – Quando Malfoy ia completar sua fala, foi interrompido por um recado da diretora.

\- Ah sim, - Minerva disse, limpando a garganta. - eu quase me esqueci de passar um importante aviso. Para iniciar nosso ano, nós teremos um novo professor de Quadribol, um ex-aluno de Durmstrang. Acredito que ele fará uma adição excepcional à equipe. Quero que deem boas-vindas ao Professor Victor Krum!

\- Merlin, me mate agora. – Hermione sussurrou sentindo-se derrotada.

Com exceção dos Snapes, todos olhavam para o ex-jogador de quadribol com grande alegria. Hermione só queria fingir que nada daquilo estava acontecendo e enfiar sua cabeça no primeiro buraco que visse.

\- Com licença, posso me sentar? – James Potter perguntou.

Hermione mal conseguia o encarar, Harry se parecia tanto com seu pai. Isso a deixava nervosa.

\- Claro. – Respondeu Draco Malfoy.

\- Não estou atrapalhando, estou? – Perguntou James Potter.

\- Claro que não. – A bruxa o informou. – Sei que ano letivo mal começou, mas estávamos apenas falando do quanto queremos que as férias de natal cheguem. – Disfarçou Hermione e Draco sorriu por sua mentira descarada.

\- Senhorita Granger, há quanto tempo dar aulas em Hogwarts? – O pai de Harry perguntou.

A sala da equipe parecia muito mais maçante do que o normal.

\- Desde que me formei, Senhor Potter. Um pouco mais de três anos para ser mais exata.

\- Então, – Começou James ao vê-la olhando para o atual marido. - ainda tento entender como conseguiu suportar essa lei de casamento por tantos anos. O Snape não é uma pessoa muito cordial para se tolerar no dia a dia. Infelizmente, não posso disfarçar minha curiosidade, quem lhe obrigou a chegar nesse extremo?

Ela teve que respirar fundo, Hermione não podia ser indelicada com o pai de seu melhor amigo. Então, ela foi obrigada a controlar seus nervos. Por mais que sua maior vontade era lhe dizer umas poucas e boas ao homem, ela apenas sorriu.

\- Na verdade, Senhor Potter, fui a única a ir até Dumbledore, lhe pedir para que conversasse com Severus sobre essa possibilidade. Eu diria que, ao contrário de muitas outras nascidas trouxas, eu tive muita sorte. Se alguém deveria ter ficado ressentido nessa história, esse alguém seria ele. Ao contrário do que você pode pensar, Severus é um ótimo homem. Agora se me der licença, tenho aulas para dar.

Ela deu uma última olhada para seu futuro ex-marido e se foi. Ainda onde estava sentado, Draco teve que se segurar para não rir.

(...)

No final da noite, uma reunião convocada por Minerva de última hora deixou Hermione um pouco preocupada. Ela não sabia do que se tratava, mas a diretora parecia nada bem. Para ser bem sincera, Hermione achou que Minerva estava mais do que revoltada.

O que quer que fosse, logo ela saberia.

Tentando dissipar um pouco de sua preocupação, discretamente, a bruxa olhou para Severus que estava em um canto afastado da sala e começou a observá-lo. Com tristeza, não pôde deixar de pensar no quão cansado ele parecia. O homem parecia não dormir há uma semana.

Tirando-a de seus devaneios, dois funcionários do Ministério entraram na sala, dirigiram-se para onde Harry Potter estava e se sentaram no centro de tudo. Foi em uma total infelicidade que olhavam para todos e declararam que era com muita tristeza e pesar que que a lei de casamento não seria revogada.

Aparentemente, o grande número de pessoas mortas na guerra colocava em risco o mundo mágico. Por isso, a única salvação para o futuro do mundo bruxo era que a lei permanecesse.

Todos da equipe estavam abismados e revoltados com a revelação. Todos, exceto uma pessoa. O coração de Hermione estava descompassado. Ela não podia acreditar que ainda haveria uma chance para ela.

Ela sabia que era egoísta de pensar daquela forma, porém, seu amor por Severus não ajudava em nada. No final, ela ainda teria uma chance de quem sabe poder conquistá-lo.

\- Me diga o que têm de errado, Minerva. - Kingsley Shacklebolt - É melhor perguntar o que não está errado. Isso certamente faria disso tudo mais curto.

\- Não brinque comigo, Senhor! - Ela retrucou, silenciosamente se perguntando onde eles haviam errado para estar ouvindo sobre aquela atrocidade. – Isso é alguma espécie de brincadeira sem sentido? Onde vocês estão com a cabeça? Não me diga que vocês enlouqueceram..

\- Não diga isso, minha senhora. – O homem a interrompeu. - Eu não sou criança. Estou apenas passando as ordens de meus superiores.

\- Por quê? Eu sou a única pessoa nessa sala que ver o quão ridículo é isso tudo? Voldemort se foi! Essa lei deve cair assim como ele caiu. Essas pessoas não podem ser forçadas a continuar infelizes. – Falou com um brusco gesto de sua mão. – O Ministro da Magia enlouqueceu de vez?

\- Minerva, - Snape começou não gostando do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando. – O Ministro é um homem velho. Ele está um pouco perdido.

\- Você pode tentar persuadi-lo, Diretora. – Lily sussurrou olhando para Harry que parecia concordar com ela. – Nada está perdido.

\- Isso não ficará assim! – A diretora rosnou. – Quero uma reunião com o Ministro o quanto antes!

Minerva McGonagall não concordava com as escolhas de seu Ministro. Ela era uma Grifinória, afinal de contas, e a coragem que corria por suas veias não era facilmente ignorável. Por isso, nas primeiras horas da manhã ela estaria no Ministério da Magia.

Depois de debates acalorados, a reunião acabou e todos pareciam com muita pressa. Hermione esperou que eles saíssem para sair em seguida.

\- Esperava bem mais de você, Hermione. – Minerva rosnou, assustando-a.

\- Você está brava comigo? - Sua voz era suave, mas áspera. – Não sou a culpada pelo que está acontecendo, Minerva.

\- Sim, eu estou. – Minerva respondeu, sua voz era igualmente rouca, e as palavras queimavam quando passavam por seus lábios. – De fato, não é a culpada, mas você se calou diante daquela loucura! Merlin, Hermione, achei que você defenderia nossa causa. Deixar que essa lei permaneça é loucura. Estou decepcionada.

\- Minerva.. – Tentou se explicar.

\- Adeus, Hermione, estou cansada demais para um diálogo que não me ajudará em nada. – A interrompeu bruscamente.

\- Não ligue para ela, Granger. – Draco sussurrou.

\- Estou meio que me acostumando. - Ela soltou a fala com mais calma do que se sentia. – Só essa semana é a segunda vez que ela me repreende. – Lágrimas silenciosas passaram por seu rosto e ela tentou escondê-la. Minerva havia jogado um balde de água fria em sua felicidade.

Draco não soube o que fazer, então, ele apenas tirou o lenço de seu bolso e deu a ela. Então ele simplesmente esperou até que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

\- Se você não se importasse eu gostaria que isso ficasse entre nós. – Exigiu.

O homem riu e acenou para ela.

\- Obrigada. - Ela disse sarcasticamente lembrando um pouco o jeito de Snape. – Ficarei com isso e vou lhe devolver em melhores condições.

(...)

Quando Draco adentrou seu escritório ele encontrou Luna, sua esposa, sentada em sua mesa com alguns pergaminhos em sua mão.

\- Demorou. – Ela sussurrou.

\- Sim, a Sra. Snape precisou de minha ajuda.

\- Claro que precisou. – Sussurrou com um pequeno aperto em seu coração

\- Não sei sobre o que está tentando implicar, Luna.

\- Não estou tentando implicar nada, eu sei o que você pensa sobre ela, porém, pelo que parece vamos continuar presos neste casamento, Draco. Sinto muito por tudo isso. Mas pelo menos Hermione estará com o homem que ela ama.

\- Como você sabe que ela o ama? – Questionou surpreso.

Ela sorriu com um pouco de tristeza, mas parecia certa do que estava implicando.

\- Ela é minha amiga. Então, para mim, é bem óbvio. Sem contar que eles estão sempre se insultando! Mas de uma forma não ruim, se é que isso faz algum sentido. Eu trabalho com ele constantemente, Snape está sempre reclamando de suas manias insuportáveis, mas sente falta dela nos momentos que ela não está. Ela parece estar sempre procurando por ele quando chega em algum lugar.

\- Devo concordar com você.

\- Mas pense bem... – Luna continuou. – Como poderia ser diferente? Eles estão no mesmo nível de brilhantismo, mas possuem gostos diferentes. Então, existe um ponto de equilíbrio incrível.

\- Você não poderia ter mais razão. – Malfoy resmungou.

Luna olhou para ele um pouco desconcertada.

\- Draco... Desculpe por estar dizendo essas coisas. Sei que você a ama e não deve ser fácil.

\- Continuo sem saber o que você quer dizer. – Ele insistiu.

\- Ah, por favor! Não comigo.

\- Apenas gosto da companhia dela.

\- Draco, sabemos que não é só isso. – Disse tentando fazê-lo entender seu ponto.

\- Ok, ela muitas vezes me incomoda com sua atitude de saber-tudo, eu admito. No entanto, também admitirei que ela é inteligente e extremamente engenhosa. Ela conhece os livros de cor e salteado, mas também pode fazer uso prático das palavras que ela lê.

\- E? – Luna o incentivou a continuar.

\- Ela consegue me espantar com toda sua nobreza e toda sua lealdade a seus amigos, e, é inteligente o bastante ao ponto de não levar desaforo para casa. – Ele sussurrou parecendo esquecer de onde estava e com quem estava.

\- Conclusão, você a ama. – Luna sorriu zombeteira.

\- Gosto da companhia dela. – Draco rosnou. - Eu reconheço suas virtudes. – Resmungou baixinho.

\- Não quero que me julgue mal... – Luna tentou novamente. – Mas, Draco, se isso não é amor, não sei o que é.

Depois de um longo silencio, a jovem bruxa voltou a falar:

\- Pare de negar seu amor por ela. Eu sei que será difícil agora que essa lei vai continuar, mas se um dia isso acabar, lute por ela, Draco! Lute pelo que você realmente acredita.

\- Essa lei não será revogada, Luna. Além disso, mesmo que fosse, o coração de Hermione já ama outra pessoa. Por favor, não volte a falar mais disso, nós somos casados. Não fica bem. – O Bruxo a alertou, saindo do escritório. - Boa noite.

Sua esposa observou enquanto ele se retirava pensando na ironia que tudo aquilo havia se tornado.

\- Não deveria dizer essas coisas a ele. – Resmungou a mulher pendurada na parede.

\- Por Salazar, Elizabeth! – Gritou assustada. – você quase me matou do coração! Isso não se faz. Estava um pouco distraída.

Elizabeth Burke era uma bruxa que teve seu retrato pendurado no escritório de Draco. Suas características eram bastante comuns. Seu vestido escuro, seu colar de pérola e chapéu muito pontudo não a diferenciava dos demais habitantes do castelo.

Luna sabia que Elizabeth era uma bruxa de sangue puro que havia se classificado como aluna da sonserina, mas apesar disso, para Sra. Malfoy, a mulher sempre fora bastante agradável.

\- Por mais que você mereça por aquele papelão, não foi minha intenção assustá-la, Lovegood. Deveria dizer a esse tonto como você realmente se sente sobre ele antes que seja tarde demais, antes que você o perca para sempre. Se não o fizer, você passará o resto de sua vida sem nada além de arrependimento e miséria. Eu posso garantir você estará infeliz nos braços de outro. – Burke a alertou com seu jeito presunçoso. – Isso servi para a Sra. Snape também. Não sei o que vocês duas estão pensando.

\- Infelizmente, não posso fazer nada sobre isso. – Lamentou. - Draco ama outra mulher. Acho que sempre houve essa coisa por Hermione!

\- A Sra. Snape o ver apenas como amigo, minha querida. Nunca passará disso. E, bem... sobre a Sra. Snape, talvez ela consiga dizer ao marido o que sente.

\- É melhor que eu não me iluda. – Concluiu por fim. - Boa noite, madame Burke. Se me der licença, preciso dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - Capítulo 3**

**QUINZE DIAS DEPOIS**

O escritório estava iluminado suavemente à luz de velas e tudo estava calmo do jeito que Hermione gostava. Era estranho pensar que era véspera de uma comemoração muito importante para todos e seu dia estava sendo o mais monótono possível.

A bruxa olhou para cima quando viu Lily Potter entrar correndo na sala.

\- Hermione, sinto muito por estar atrasada. Caro Merlin, eu não achava que os alunos eram tão problemáticos! – Ela sussurrou quase sem ar. – Bom, meu filho também resolveu lembrar que tem uma mãe justamente no dia de hoje. Então, não são só os alunos que tem uma parcela nisso.

Sua declaração fez Hermione rir.

\- Harry ficará feliz em saber que mesmo depois de anos de formado ainda causa problemas em Hogwarts. – A bruxa mais nova falou sorrindo tentando ser cordeal. – Então, você e o Sr. Potter estão animados para amanhã? - Ela perguntou, curiosa. – Você sabe, vai ser bom ter algo para que possamos nos distrair e comemorar.

\- Bem, meu marido decidiu que não irá. Ele tem alguns compromissos em Londres. Então, provavelmente será apenas eu.

Ambas ficaram em silencio, Hermione lembrou-se que provavelmente a única que ficaria sozinha era ela mesma e não a outra mulher.

\- Oh, bem... – Hermione começou. - Isso é certamente desanimador. Mas não desista de ir, companhias é o que não irá faltar.

A coruja de Severus impediu que Hermione dissesse qualquer outra coisa. Ela abriu a janela tirou o pergaminho das patas do animal e viu que estava endereçada a outra mulher. Seu coração acelerou por alguns instantes, mas logo, a entregou. No fundo, ela sentiu-se um pouco triste, mas não deixou transparecer.

Ela estava em um conflito consigo mesma, uma parte dela queria saber o que seu marido queria com a outra mulher, mas outra parte de si estava com medo de saber.

\- Bem, a vinda de Harry acabou me atrapalhando completamente.

\- Sério? - Hermione perguntou, quase no limite de sua curiosidade.

\- Sim, eu tinha algo muito importante para resolver, mas isso terá que esperar.

\- Não precisa, Sra. Potter! – Hermione sussurrou um pouco desanimada. – Posso fazer isso sozinha! Vá.

\- Eu ... bem ... Não! Ficou acordado com Minerva que faríamos isso juntas.

\- Eu sei! E faremos. – Hermione confirmou. – Da próxima vez. Tenho certeza que um dia você pode me cobrir se eu precisar.

\- Eu suponho que poderia funcionar! – Lily sorriu brilhantemente. – Muito obrigada, Hermione. Sou muito grata.

Hermione sorriu para ela, mas seus olhos não tinham brilho. Vendo a mulher se retirar, ela não pôde deixar de notar o quão linda a outra mulher era. Por mais que aquilo doesse, Hermione não podia negar que Severus tinha um ótimo gosto.

(...)

Uma batida suave da porta do lado de fora interrompeu a calma no escritório de Snape.

\- Entre. - Severus pediu cansado.

Ele viu Lily fechar a porta atrás dela, Severus já sabia que pelo seu semblante ela precisava de algo. Ele sempre parecia saber quando ela queria sua ajuda quando eles eram mais jovens.

Lily tinha se tornado a nova professora de aritmância de Hogwarts. Por tudo muito recente, ela parecia perdida. Ele não podia culpá-la, afinal, se acostumar com todas as mudanças devia ser difícil.

Snape parou de fazer a marcação dos seus papéis e a encarou.

\- No que posso te ajudar, Sra. Potter? – Ele falou quando percebeu que ela não iria dizer nada se ele não tomasse a iniciativa.

Severus colocou a pena ao lado dos papéis e esperou que ela falasse.

\- Estou envergonhada, mas receio que preciso da sua ajuda para elaborar as uma atividade para meus sétimos anos. - disse com sinceridade.

\- Não precisa se envergonhar, você deve perguntar quando precisar de ajuda. - Severus disse - Não se esqueça que estamos aqui para isso. – Lily balançou a cabeça assentindo.

\- Severus, por favor me chame de Lily. Quando você me chama de Sra. Potter me faz parecer ainda mais estranha. Somos amigos, não somos? - Ela perguntou com uma voz doentiamente doce.

\- De fato. - Severus terminou. – Certo, me diga no que você pensou em cobrar. Por favor, me ilumine. - Disse Severus enquanto sorria.

\- Bem, você acha que uma atividade não tão difícil, mas que aborde um pouco de cada assunto estudado no sexto ano pode ser uma opção? - Ela perguntou. Severus ergueu as sobrancelhas e gargalhou.

\- Você quer que todos consigam realizar a tarefa, estou certo? – Perguntou presunçoso.

\- Isso é ruim? - Ela perguntou suavemente. Sorrindo, Severus assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Não necessariamente, se é o que você deseja.

(...)

\- Bem, sim. - Lily respondeu, sorrindo e seu rubor parece torná-la ainda mais adorável. - Desculpe por aquilo.

\- Não se desculpe. – Severus a informou.

\- Mas você parece meio zangado. – Lily disse, mas parecia querer segurar a risada. - Mas não disse por mal, Severus. Confesso que eu gostava de quando éramos estudantes e passávamos por esse tipo de coisa.

\- Não estou com raiva. - Suas bochechas ficam mais vermelhas.

\- Sério? Acho difícil acreditar. – Sussurrou. – E Hermione? – Disse mudando de assunto. - Acho que ela e eu não começamos muito bem, porém devo dizer que vocês são realmente adoráveis juntos.

\- Cadê aquela que disse que ela era muito jovem para mim? – A questionou e ela olhou para o chão envergonhada. - Quer mais uma bebida? – Ele perguntou e pegou outra garrafa de vinho, rapidamente tirou a rolha, e entregou-lhe sua taça novamente.

\- Não me olhe assim, Severus. Você deve me entender. Fiquei surpresa ao saber que ela era sua esposa, mas foi apenas uma péssima primeira impressão. Tive a chance de conversa um pouco com ela, foi bem rápido, porém dá para notar que ela é mais madura do que a maioria e muito simpática.

Quando o silencio permaneceu, Lily resolveu continuar:

\- Recebi sua coruja, obrigada por ter aceitado me acompanhar em minha ida a Hogsmeade. – Ele assentiu bebendo mais um pouco de seu vinho e ela continuou a falar: - James e eu demos um tempo. – Ela disse de repente. - Queremos algo diferente no momento. Eu quero uma vida normal que me traga estabilidade e ele parece querer aproveitar a juventude perdida.

Severus Snape beliscou a ponte do nariz, tentando diminuir a dor que irradiava de sua cabeça. Ele não estava gostando de onde tudo aquilo estava indo. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era que queria era um pouco de ar fresco e um momento de silêncio para si mesmo.

\- Bem, - Ele falou pensativo. – não é de se estranhar que ele queira ficar longe do mundo bruxo por um tempo. O fato de que ele não pôde aproveitar isso quando deveria nitidamente pode ter um grande peso em sua decisão. Se você sabe o que eu quero dizer ...

James amadurecera um pouco quando Harry nasceu, ela não podia negar. Ela o amava, ele era surpreendentemente uma boa companhia, mas realmente, como ele poderia preferir ficar longe de seu filho e de seus netos para uma aventura juvenil? Como ele não conseguia entender que eles haviam conseguido uma nova oportunidade de aproveitar tudo aquilo?

Lily mexeu-se distraidamente e depois recuperou a taça novamente.

\- Sabe, Severus, quando você fala parece ser tudo muito natural. Mas não é, todos se sacrificaram. - Ela quase rosnou. – Deveríamos estar juntos agora. Deveríamos aproveitar nosso filho, nossos netos!

\- O Sr. Potter cairá em si. Deixe o homem ter o tempo que ele precisa, Evans. - Ele respondeu imediatamente, tomando mais um pouco de vinho.

Ela gargalhou um pouco e algo dentro dele gostou um pouco daquilo, ele ainda pensava em Lily.

\- Merlin, Sev, já não me lembrava como era ser chamada de Evans com esse seu jeito presunçoso. – Falou sorrindo. - Cheira maravilhosamente aqui. - Ela declara. - O que é isso?

\- Um aromatizante!

\- Um aromatizante? – Questionou intrigada.

\- Sim, Hermione produziu. - Severus respondeu.

\- Meu Deus, você deve gostar muito dela. Você não permitiria se não fizesse. – Disse gargalhando.

Houve outro intenso silencio, e Lily voltou a falar:

\- Cansados, somos nós? – Ela perguntou.

\- Apenas o normal. - Severus falou e limpando garganta.

Houve outra batida na porta, entretanto, a pessoa que batia parecia ter pressa, pois insistia em bater várias vezes.

Com má vontade, Severus Snape abriu a porta.

\- Severus... – Sussurrou Hermione envergonhada.

Ele olhou um pouco constrangido, mas logo sorriu ao notar que ela estava com seu moletom horroroso, mas que insistia em dizer que valia a pena por ser confortável.

\- O que houve? Você está bem? – Snape sussurrou estranhamente.

Algo dentro dele pedia para que a mandasse embora. Por uma estranha razão, Severus não achou certo ter as duas em seus aposentos.

\- Desculpe aparecer aqui dessa forma. Mas só queria alguém para conversar.

\- Certo... Bem...Entre... – Disse relutante.

Mas percebendo a presença da outra mulher, Hermione franziu a testa, suspeita.

\- Oh, eu não sabia que você tinha visitas, Severus. Acho melhor eu voltar outra hora. Sinto muito. - Ela gaguejou enquanto via a ruiva sentada despojadamente no sofá.

\- Não é necessário, Hermione. – Seu marido garantiu.

\- Oh, não por mim. Por favor! – Disse Lily sorrindo. – Sente-se conosco e tome um vinho. É ótima para relaxar e nessa altura do campeonato é o que mais precisamos. Sev me ajudou a preparar uma atividade e agora estamos comemorando. Vai, sente-se. – Com descuido, ela acabou derrubando um pouco do vinho em suas vestes. – Oh, ótimo... Vou usar seu banheiro. – Disse Lily se levantando.

Severus enfim fechou a porta e deslizou um braço ao redor dela puxando-a para o sofá. Hermione olhou para ele, tentando distinguir a expressão em seu rosto, afinal, talvez ela acabara de destruir a noite dele.

\- Severus, eu ... não queria atrapalhar. De verdade! Se soubesse que ela estava aqui jamais teria vindo. - Ela estava sorrindo com carinho para ele, mas ela parecia se sentir culpada.

\- Pare de falar por um momento, Hermione. - Ele disse, com a voz rouca. – Isso não é o fim do mundo. Estamos apenas conversando.

Hermione sorriu, mas seu coração estava apertado.

\- Obrigada por tentar não me deixar sem graça. – Ela disse baixinho.

\- Não sei porque tanta preocupação, Sra. Snape. Vou pegar uma taça para te servir. – Ela apenas assentiu.

\- O que fará amanhã de manhã? – Ela perguntou ao lembrar que ainda precisava comprar suas vestes para a comemoração da vitória sobre Voldemort que seria na noite seguinte e não tinha companhia para ir ao vilarejo bruxo.

\- Bom... Lily queria que eu a acompanhasse até Hogsmeade amanhã.

\- Oh... – Sussurrou ao ser pega de surpresa.

Ela se apavorou e seu estômago começou a revirar. Que desculpa ela poderia dar para ele ir com ela e não com a outra mulher? A bruxa sabia que era tarde demais para aquilo, mas aquilo era difícil para ela.

Foi nesse momento que os dedos dele apertaram os dela.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou ele.

\- O vinho é suave? – Ela perguntou tentando disfarçar sua inquietação. Talvez aquela fosse melhor assim ela tinha que parar de se iludir. Hermione sabia tinha que conformar que ele era dela apenas no papel, mas aquela era uma tarefa terrivelmente difícil.

\- Não, é seco. Você se sente bem?

\- Sim, estou bem. – A bruxa sussurrou.

\- Se você diz. - Ele respondeu em voz baixa.

Quando ela Lily voltou, encontrou os dois em um terrível silêncio

O clima parecia estranho. Eles se olharam por alguns minutos e Hermione esperou pelo que podia acontecer. Pensando na vergonha que poderia passar se eles pudessem notar seu nervosismo.

Hermione sentiu algo estranho quando viu Severus olhando para a ruiva.

\- Hermione! - Snape falou de repente. - O que em nome de Merlin você estava pensando quando vestiu essa roupa?

\- Não vejo nada de errado com minha roupa... – Sussurrou sem graça.

\- Lily, diga a ela que isso é horrível. Por favor. – Severus praticamente implorou.

\- Claro. – Assentiu sorrindo. – Devo dizer que eu achei adorável, parece muito confortável.

\- Obrigada, Sra. Potter. - Disse Hermione após se recuperar. – Realmente é bem confortável.

\- Vocês duas são patéticas. – O homem grunhiu fingindo-se incomodado. – Evans, não que eu não aprecie ficar lhe observado, mas talvez você queira se sentar? - Ele perguntou e sorriu para Lily, apreciando claramente o seu choque.

Depois daquele comentário, Hermione teve um enorme desejo de fugir dali. Mas suas pernas tremulas não permitiram. Severus flertar com a ruiva na sua frente havia sido o fim.

(...)

Severus olhou para Hermione com um leve divertimento. Ela parecia totalmente desconfortável.

\- Então eu ouvi que Rosmenta faz o melhor café de todos os tempos, você já tomaram? – Lily perguntou.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que era essa a urgência de você ir até lá. - Ele disse baixinho.

Ela gargalhou levemente.

\- Claro que não. – Lily garantiu. - Na verdade, a minha intenção era comprar algo para vestir a noite.

\- Severus, posso usar seu banheiro? – Hermione perguntou e ele assentiu.

Hermione mordeu o lábio.

Ela foi para o banheiro deixando-os sozinhos sentados em um dos sofás em frente ao fogo. Hermione respirou fundo e se encostou na porta.

Ela precisava sair dali, aquilo definitivamente não era saudável. Estava rolando um clima entre Lily e Severus e ela não queria parar para observar onde aquilo iria parar. Só de pensar, estava tendo náuseas.

Estava sendo terrível ver o homem que ela amava paquerando outra mulher. Vendo os dois sorrindo um para o outro, Hermione sentiu a sensação de que aquela tristeza que estava sentido era a maior e a mais profunda que já sentiu em toda a sua vida.

Por um momento, ela imaginou que ela nunca iria passar ou diminuir. Sentiu como se seu mundo estivesse desmoronando. Como se nada mais fizesse sentido e tudo ao seu redor tivesse perdido a cor e a graça.

Ela sabia que era egoísta de sua parte, mas ela só queria que que existisse qualquer coisa que arrancasse todos esses sentimentos e pensamentos que não paravam de atormentá-la e machucá-la ainda mais.

Hermione sabia que teria que sair dali. Foi com aquele pensamento que lavou o rosto e voltou para encontrar os dois.

Minutos depois, ela se arrastou para a sala novamente e quando ela voltou os sussurros pararam, os ocupantes da sala ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor por um minuto ou mais antes que Hermione falasse novamente.

Com um pouco mais de coragem, a bruxa colocou um sorriso em seu rosto.

\- Eu tenho uma dor de cabeça terrível. Sinto muito, mas acho que é hora de ir. – Severus ouviu sua esposa dizer.

\- Quer que eu te acompanhe? – Perguntou Snape.

\- Não. - Hermione interrompeu. – Estou bem o suficiente. Sra. Potter, desculpe por ter me intrometido na conversa de vocês. Desculpe, Severus. – Disse olhando para o marido, ela deu-lhe um sorriso.

\- Hermione! - Ela ouviu a voz dele a censurar. – Eu já lhe disse que você era mais do que bem-vinda. –Lembrou-lhe, cruzando as mãos sobre o peito.

\- Certo. Boa noite.

Quando ela estava fechando a porta ela ouviu Lily o dizer que estava com fome e Severus se oferecer para fazer algo para ela comer.

Aquilo a pegou de surpresa, os olhos de Hermione ardiam com lágrimas de mágoa e raiva, mas ela era orgulhosa demais para deixá-los cair.

A bruxa não entendia como os dois poderiam agir daquela forma quando ela ainda era a esposa dele. Hermione não conseguia entender como ele podia desrespeitá-la daquela forma.

Naquele momento, ela só queria deitar em sua cama e pensar em um jeito de aprender a viver com um amor não correspondido, só queria pensar em um jeito de tornar muito mais fácil lidar com aquela tristeza profunda de guardar aquele último segredo que consumira seu coração.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - Capítulo 4**

Oh, tinha sido um dia tão longo. Tudo havia começado quando Hermione havia sido impedida de sair de manhã para comprar suas vestes que usaria durante a noite.

Minerva, a diretora de Hogworts, havia lhe pedido para fazer algumas tarefas que deveriam ter sido feitas pela ruiva que estava tirando a sua paz. Quando ela soube sobre aquilo, só conseguia pensar em quão injusta toda aquela situação era.

Não era para menos, afinal, a mulher estava com seu marido em algum lugar de Hogsmead e ela estava sendo coagida a realizar tarefa que não era dela.

Hermione foi obrigada a se submeter a toneladas de papel. Os papéis se referiam aos gastos mensais da escola que deveriam ser enviados para o ministério, ou seja, eram documentos que deveriam ser analisados com bastante atenção.

Somente depois de terminar a papelada, foi submetida a uma reunião com a diretora para dar uma espécie de esclarecimento sobre como estava o orçamento da escola.

Tudo havia sido tão caótica que Hermione pensou que ficaria presa naquela reunião com Minerva para sempre, mas para sua felicidade, havia conseguido sua liberdade cerca de três horas e meia depois.

A festa começaria as oito horas, era quatro horas da tarde e dois minutos e ela e Luna haviam acabado de chegar em Hogsmeade. Apesar do tempo apertado, as duas entraram em algumas lojas, olharam algumas coisas e experimentaram tudo que podiam.

\- Espere, Luna! - Hermione se ouviu dizer. – Você deveria levar. Ficou encantador em você.

\- Oh, bem... eu gostei. – Sua amiga murmurou. - Mas eu, bem, eu não ... isso é, eu não tenho ... não posso pagar por algo tão caro! Ainda estou à procura de um emprego. Não posso pagar por ele sem comprometer todo o meu orçamento.

Hermione lhe forneceu um sorriso tenso, mas a mulher não parecia estar prestando atenção nela. Ela ficava triste por Luna, deveria estar sendo difícil não ter nenhuma renda para ela mesma.

Para ela, era totalmente injusto que sua amiga havia sido praticamente obrigada a deixar o seu cargo como professora de aritmância para que a mãe de Harry pudesse lecionar em seu lugar.

Embora ela soubesse que Luna estava lá apenas como uma espécie de professora temporária, aquilo não tornava as coisas mais simples de se compreender.

\- Bem, você pode ficar com ele. Posso pagar para você. – Hermione declarou.

\- O quê? Não, Merlin...

\- Pense sobre isso. – Disse lhe entregando novamente o vestido que havia ficado tão bem nela. - Será um presente.

\- Não posso, Hermione. – Sorriu agradecida.

\- Apenas pense. Sem pressão, no entanto.

\- Eu tenho uma roupa para mais tarde, mas agradeço ainda assim.

Sua amiga assentiu e se entreteve com outra arara de roupa, se Luna não queria ela não poderia forçá-la.

Luna olhou para Hermione novamente e notou seu semblante triste. Foi quando ela se lembrou que provavelmente Snape e a Sra. Potter estiveram naquela loja naquela manhã. Era tudo tão estranho, a mulher ruiva parecia estar passando a impressão que tinha algo muito além da amizade com o homem.

\- Eu não entendo, - disse Luna. - Por que você aceitou isso?

\- Aceitou o quê? – Sua amiga perguntou sem entender.

\- Que seu marido acompanhasse a mãe do Harry.

\- Ah, então é isso. Não é como se eu pudesse não permitir. Eu estou dizendo a você, Luna, eu não sei o que isso significa, não sei o que é isso que eles possuem. Eles tiveram um passado, então, não há nada que eu possa fazer. - Ela fez uma pausa, esfregando a mão sobre a cabeça.

\- Quer saber? – Luna a indagou de repente. – Você não pode levar esse vestido. Tem que levar algo que te deixe delicada, mas também sedutora. O vermelho que você experimentou meia hora antes seria o mais adequado.

A professora de cabelos castanhos jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

\- Bom Deus Luna, o vermelho é para alguém da metade de nossa idade.

\- Hermione, não seja tola, alguém da metade da nossa idade não tem idade suficiente para isso. – Gargalhou levemente.

\- E você acha que assim meu marido irá olhar para mim? Quero dizer, não que eu queira. Bem você sabe, somos bons amigos.

\- Bem, não sei! Para mim, essa sua conversa furada não cola. - Admitiu Luna e Hermione sentiu-se boba. – Você não precisa se arrumar para ele. Não só para ele, no entanto. Você deve se arrumar para você mesma. Por que você não tenta? Ajudarei você a se aprontar. - Ela franziu o cenho.

Hermione sentiu-se a princípio constrangida, depois desconfiada. Mas entendia o que a outra mulher queria dizer.

\- Eu não sei se eu devo.

\- Sim, você deve. Essa lei não será revogada, Hermione. Esse homem merece saber que você o ama. Sério, é insano pensar que pode esconder isso dele a vida toda.

Foi pensando nisso que Luna tirou da mão dela o vestido que ela havia escolhido e devolveu a vendedora.

\- Ela ficará com o vermelho que tem aquele decote espetacular! – Luna informou e Hermione ficou em choque.

(...)

Luna olhou para o comprimento do vestido de sua amiga e sorriu, e então ela vagou por sua penteadeira em busca de algo adequado para incrementar o visual de Hermione.

\- Você vai querer algo para pôr no seu pescoço. – Luna sussurrou, pegando uma linda gargantilha e gentilmente colocando-a no pescoço da amiga.

\- Não sabia que ligava para essas coisas. – Hermione resmungou.

\- Você estava certa, não gosto.

Os olhos de Hermione dançaram de alegria, apesar de não querer revelar, ela estava animada com tudo aquilo.

\- Então, Sra. Snape, quer um espelho? – A mulher de cabelos castanhos assentiu e quase chorou com o resultado.

Ela estava linda. E o cabelo tão perfeito.

No fundo do seu coração algo se acendeu. De repente, ela pegou-se imaginando estando em frente a ele e de declarando. Hermione ficara anos esperando pelo momento certo. Ele não a notara ou, talvez, escolhera ignorar.

Ele era extremamente gentil com ela quando eles estavam juntos, no entanto, nenhuma vez ele pereceu notá-la como uma mulher, como a sua mulher.

Talvez, aquele seria o dia. Ela não tinha certeza de como faria aquilo, porém, estava decidida que iria se declarar.

Luna, que também já estava pronta, lhe desejou boa sorte e as duas partiram para o grande salão.

O chão estava coberto com um tapete vermelho e as mesas estavam despojados no salão de modo que a movimentação de uma mesa para a outra não era um problema.

Era uma decoração bem digna da comemoração da vitória contra Voldemort. Após olhar de um lado para o outro, notou que seu marido ainda não havia chegado.

Apesar de estar muito bem vestida, Hermione não estava tão bem quanto desejava. A ideia de revelar o que havia guardado por tantos anos estava deixando-a apreensiva. Além disso, depois daquela manhã, sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir.

Seu olhar subiu para ver Harry, Ginny e Ronald conversando distraidamente.

Hermione notou quando Severus Snape entrou no salão com um olhar oponente. Ela engasgou com sua visão. As vestes de gala haviam caindo perfeitamente bem para ele. No entanto, ela havia ficado frustrada ao ver que ele não estava sozinho.

Ao vê-los juntos sua felicidade terminou tão repentinamente quanto começou.

Embora ela soubesse que ele era "livre" para estar com quem quisesse, ainda assim a surpreendeu o fato dele estar com Lily Potter em seus braços.

Quando seu marido se aproximou, ele a observou dos pés à cabeça, mas não teve chance de dizer nada, uma vez que foi afastado pela ruiva para o outro lado do salão.

Hermione estreitou os olhos que agora estavam levemente vermelhos e Luna resmungou ao observá-los sair.

\- E daí que ele está com o demônio ruivo, Hermione?! Você tem a noite inteira para pôr seus planos em prática, minha querida.

\- Eu estava começando a pensar que ele era um humano. Mas agora percebo que não... - ela acrescentou. – Não me disse nem um olá. Um boa noite ou como você está bonita.

\- Você sabe, ele não teve tempo. Ela o puxou como um cachorro. – Sua amiga tentou alegrá-la.

\- E ele pareceu gostar. – Grunhiu em resposta.

(...)

Apesar de seu aborrecimento, a noite havia passado razoavelmente tranquila.

Duas horas antes, sua música preferida havia tocado, mas seu marido parecia estar ocupado demais com Lily Potter para perceber. Ronald tinha conseguido um tempo para dançar com ela, mas para ela não parecia certo.

Foi pensando nisso, que ela se sentou em seu lugar e ficou lá uma boa parte da noite.

\- Oh, querida. – Luna sussurrou. - Você passou a noite inteira olhando para ele.

Hermione tentava não olhar para ele, mas suas tentativas eram em vão.

\- Oh, pelo amor de Merlin, Luna... Não é bem assim! – Ela sussurrou cansada.

– Hermione, você precisa dizer a ele. Por isso, vamos até lá. Estamos sozinhas aqui e existem dois lugares vazios naquela mesa. – Disse a loira um pouco incerta, mas arrastando-a até a mesa da frente. - Eu pensei que poderíamos vim até aqui dar um oi. – Luna sussurrou e deu um sorriso para todos presentes. – Hermione e eu estávamos sozinhas na mesa ao lado. Harry e Ginny foram embora e Ronald deve estar em algum lugar com sua esposa.

\- Vamos embora, Luna. - Hermione murmurou enquanto acenava com a mão em um gesto de desculpa para as pessoas que estavam na mesa. Vendo como Severus, Draco e a outra mulher estavam sérios, para ela estava muito claro que não queriam outra pessoa ali.

Severus viu a enquanto a expressão de Hermione tornou-se brusca.

\- Por favor, fiquem conosco. – Lily concordou. – Não sei quem nomeou os lugares dessa forma, mas não faz nenhum sentido. - Falou parecendo ressentida.

Enquanto Draco e Severus ficaram em silêncio. Luna então se moveu para se sentar. Sua mão direita puxou sua amiga para sentar-se ao seu lado.

Snape de repente levantou-se e puxou a cadeira para ela. Ele estava um pouco incerto de como agir, mas não deixaria a mulher em pé feito uma planta.

\- Ah, Hermione, você gostaria de algo para beber? – Lily perguntou. – Tenho certeza que Sev pode resolver isso para você.

\- Não, muito obrigada, Sra. Potter. – Sorriu gentilmente. – Com a minha dor de cabeça, não posso arriscar.

Não demorou muito e Draco se desculpou, levantando-se e indo ao encontro de outros conhecidos. Naquele momento, Hermione sentiu um pouco de pena de Luna.

Sua amiga era uma mulher incrível que não parecia se importar com o que as outras pessoas pensavam dela e Hermione a admirava tanto que desejava estar tão confiante quanto ela no que dizia respeito a Snape.

Severus se endireitou apenas um momento depois, pegou mais uma taça de vinho prata e trouxe para o seu lado. E não estranhou quando viu a diretora surgir no meio da multidão parecendo zangada. Minerva havia enfatizado por horas a necessidade de todos estarem no lugar que havia sido estabelecido.

\- Então, o que aconteceu com a forma que distribui os lugares a mesas? – Minerva perguntou um pouco enervada. – A mesa ao lado está vazia! O que vão pensar? Não convidei todos por falta de espaço.

\- Qual o problema de estarmos aqui? – Hermione perguntou ressentida. – Os lugares estavam vazios, Diretora.

Severus largou o copo de vinho e olhou para a bruxa mais velha fixamente.

\- Olha o tom que fala comigo, Senhora. – Repreendeu rispidamente.

\- Diretora... – Luna começou. – Fui a única a sugerir que mudássemos para cá. Hermione e eu estávamos sozinhas na outra mesa.

Hermione estremeceu com a maneira como a mulher olhou para ela e para Severus. A mulher dos cabelos castanhos só queria sair dali e se esconder.

\- Desculpe, eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo. –Hermione falou novamente. – Mas se é tão importante para você, Diretora, Luna e eu já estamos de saída. Agora a Senhora terá mais dois lugares vazios para colocar quem seu coração desejar.

Brevemente, os lábios de Severus se curvaram. Ele havia se esquecido que estava casado com uma mulher muito orgulhosa.

\- Temo que não posso fazer nada. – Minerva garantiu.

\- Hermione, – O homem de vestes negras interrompeu, mais do que um pouco irritado. – você deve ficar e a Sra. Malfoy também. Minerva, isso está longe demais, ninguém cometeu nenhum crime aqui.

A mulher mais velha bufou. Hermione estreitou os olhos para ele.

Furiosamente, Minerva olhou para Snape e Lily e acenou para os eles.

\- Preciso ter uma palavra com os dois. - Ela murmurou sombriamente.

Obedecendo a ordem da mulher mais velha, os dois a seguiram. E lá estava Luna e Hermione sozinhas novamente. Pelo menos estavam até que Neville tirou Luna para dançar. E, então, como ela havia previsto, lá estava ela sozinha vendo o resto das pessoas se divertirem.

Pouco mais de meia hora depois, Hermione visualizou Snape no meio da multidão. Com um aperto no peito, ela viu quando Lily o arrastou para pista de dança.

Quando as mãos dele tocaram a cintura de outra mulher de forma possessiva, Hermione deu um pequeno sobressalto do banco em que estava sentada. Ao perceber que havia se levantado, ela suspirou, e, discretamente, caiu em sua cadeira novamente.

No início, a bruxa tentou ignorá-los. Afinal, estava apaixonado por um homem que estava apaixonado por outra; não podia culpá-lo por isso, apesar do enorme ciúmes que rugia nas profundezas da sua alma, Lily e Severus tinham um passado juntos. Eles tinham algo que talvez ela nunca poderia ter com alguém.

Mas o que ela deveria fazer? Eles estavam presos em um casamento e merecia pelo menos um pouco de consideração e respeito.

Sem resistir, ela olhou para eles novamente e Lily puxou os braços dele e Hermione observou os dois saírem salão principal. Sem ser da conta, a mulher se levantou novamente só para cair no banco outra vez.

\- Severus ... – Sussurrou sufocando um soluço.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e lágrimas caíram em seu colo. Saber que ela nunca ocuparia o lugar especial que Lily ocupava na vida dele era terrível. Para ser bem sincera, Hermione concluiu que era o pior dos sentimentos.

O certo era que ela o esquecesse, mas como ele poderia esquecer o amor que sentia por ele? Era algo que ela não tinha controle.

Alguém sentou-se ao seu lado, mas a bruxa não teve coragem de olhar. Uma mão cobriu suas mãos trêmulas.

\- Granger? – Ela ouviu a voz de Draco.

\- Me leve para minha casa, por favor... – Implorou.

Mesmo perdido, Draco a levou para o lado de fora e os dois seguiram juntos para o local de aparatação. Hermione viu quando Severus olhou preocupado para ela, mas voltou sua atenção para Lily. Aquilo só tornou sua respiração mais difícil.

A mulher de cabelos castanhos fechou os olhou e não percebeu quando Snape se moveu em em sua direção.

Ao desviar de algumas pessoas que estavam próximas, ele mal teve tempo de registrar as lágrimas no rosto de Hermione antes dela sumir, envolvendo seus braços ao redor de Draco enquanto um único soluço sacudia seu corpo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 - Capítulo 5**

Draco tinha uma coisa por Hermione. Severus sabia disso, e estava completamente bem em deixá-lo fazer o que queria caso a lei fosse revogada. Afinal, ela parecia gostar mais de sua companhia do que deixava transparecer.

Mas foi com bastante horror que ele assistiu ela deixar o castelo na noite passada em seus braços. Era bom estar preparado para quando a lei caísse, porém, naquele momento, aquilo parecia estar bastante longe de acontecer e vê-los juntos lhe trouxe uma grande inquietação.

Apesar de ter esperado por ela acordado, Hermione não havia voltado.

Foi com bastante pesar que ele soube por Luna que Draco não havia passado a noite no castelo. Ele sentiu os arrepios só de pensar que os dois poderiam ter passado a noite juntos.

Tirando-o de seus devaneios, ouviu passos leves se aproximando e notou Narcisa e Draco chegarem juntos.

\- Onde está minha esposa? – Perguntou saindo das sombras.

\- Sua esposa? - A voz feminina de Narcisa soou assustada. – Eu deveria saber dela?

Snape levantou sua sobrancelha para Draco em busca de respostas. Ele estava agindo estranhamente.

\- O que está acontecendo? – A bruxa sussurrou novamente sem entender.

\- Nada está acontecendo, mãe. – Draco falou pela primeira vez. – Prometi a ela não dizer nada, mas vendo que você parece preocupado parece tolo não dizer. Deixei a Sra. Snape na velha casa dos pais. Parecia que ela precisava de um momento sozinha, não acha? Afinal, você parecia estar bastante ocupado na noite passado. – O alfinetou.

O homem de vestes negras estreitou os olhos para ele novamente.

\- Não lhe ocorreu que eu tinha o direito saber antes?

\- Desculpe, padrinho. – Draco falou cansado. - Não vou me envolver no assunto de vocês, acho que falei demais. Te encontro no café da manhã.

(...)

Um pouco assustada de estar em um ambiente diferente do habitual, Hermione abriu os olhos só para fechá-los novamente quando sentiu a sua dor de cabeça irradiar. Sua noite havia sido ruim, e ninguém podia culpá-la.

Ela estava tendo a pior semana que alguém poderia ter.

Na noite anterior, havia planejado se declarar para o homem que amava. Porém, só conseguira se convencer que as coisas eram mais complicadas que ela podia imaginar.

Embora tivesse tentando se convencer que um dia ele pudesse amá-la e tivesse se apegado aquilo para conseguir ficar em paz, dentro dela, algo dizia que se apegar a aquele pensamento era tolo e não valia a pena, pois seus sonhos não passavam de ilusão.

Levantando-se a mulher decidiu que precisava voltar para Hogwarts.

Com isso em mente, ela ligou o chuveiro e suspirou quando a água quente penetrou seus cabelos lhe dando uma sensação de alívio. Por alguns instantes, a bruxa desejou que a água pudesse levar tudo que havia presenciado na noite passado para que pudesse ficar em paz.

Mas nada aconteceu.

A dor, a raiva, o ressentimento de outrora ainda estavam lá. E, talvez, pudesse ficar para sempre.

A castanha fechou os olhos e as cenas da noite anterior invadiram sua mente. Só Merlin sabia o que ela faria para não ter testemunhado aquilo. O dia anterior obviamente não era o dia dela. E ela provavelmente deveria ter sabido de antemão também, os sinais estavam lá.

Tomando coragem, ela saiu da água, colocou suas vestes e saiu para seu destino.

(...)

Rastejando suas pernas, Hermione alcançou a mesa da equipe. Seus olhos ainda estavam ligeiramente inchados, mas ela tinha coisas demais na mente para se importar com aquilo.

Uma dolorosa ingestão de ar interrompeu seus questionamentos quando viu seu marido no lugar que era dela e Lily Potter no lugar dele. Ela girou a parte superior do corpo em direção a ele.

_\- Que adorável. – _Pensou amargamente.

\- Esse lugar é meu. – Ela exigiu.

\- Você está agindo como uma garotinha. – Severo rosnou. - Desde quando você prefere esse lugar?

Severus se moveu e ficou na frente dela, olhando para ela com bastante atenção. Ele não estava muito bem com ela, afinal, ela havia passado uma noite inteira fora sem ao menos avisá-lo.

\- Desde sempre! – Garantiu.

\- Você não está no seu juízo normal, Hermione. Fique sabendo que não permitirei que me dê ordens. Eu ainda sou seu...

\- Você ainda é o quê, Severus? Me diga? – Questionou com bastante atenção. – Estou curiosa.

\- Nada! Se você deseja tanto esse lugar fique com ele. - Ele disse levantando a voz.

Hermione engasgou quando ele disse isso. Ela endireitou os ombros e colocou as mãos nos quadris. Olhando para ele desafiadoramente, ela falou:

\- Pois fique com ele e faça bom proveito, não queria sentar ai mesmo. Não com essas pessoas ao lado.

Uma chateada Hermione saiu às pressas dali.

\- O que na terra houve com ela? – Perguntou quando ela saiu. – Ela foi a única a sair na noite passada sem me dizer nada...

Draco sabia que o mundo estava deixando-a zangada, ele só não sabia se deveria dizer.

\- Acho que você sabe, Senhor. – Luna sussurrou enquanto saia atrás da amiga. - Não torne isso mais difícil do que já é.

(...)

A bruxa sabia que havia perdido a cabeça por algo muito bobo e ínfimo como um lugar na mesa. Mas ela estava tão revoltada com o homem de vestes negras que não conseguiu se segurar, quando se deu por si, já havia gritado com ele e estava deixando o refeitório sem olhar para trás.

Ela entrou em seus aposentos e mal teve tempo de se recompor e alguém bateu em sua porta.

\- Não pode ser você! Agora não. – Sussurrou nervosa.

Mesmo estando indisposta, Hermione abriu lentamente a porta para encontrar Luna esperando por ela.

\- Olá, querida. – Sua amiga sussurrou.

\- Graças a Deus é você. – Hermione revelou. – Não estava pronta para falar com ele.

A Sra. Malfoy entrou e se acomodou, Luna sabia o que ela queria dizer. Porém, não gostou nada do que viu em sua frente. A sua amiga parecia tão ... cansada e descuidada. Seu cabelo feroz, que sempre estava cuidadosamente disciplinado, estava em um verdadeiro emaranhado.

Somado a isso, ela estava com um vestido que era grande demais para ela.

\- O que vou fazer agora? - Hermione perguntou, sua voz nada mais que um ruído.

Hermione se sentou e deu para notar que a bruxa parecia não ter animo.

\- Você é a única que tem que responder isso, querida. A decisão é somente sua, Hermione.

\- A noite passada foi a gata d´água, Luna! Eles... eles... me ignoraram!

\- Eu sei.

\- Sabe, Luna... eu realmente queria ficar aqui chorando durante todo o dia. Queria entrar naquele quarto e pedir uma tonelada de chocolate e chorar por pena de mim mesma. Mas, aparentemente, Minerva decidiu que eu devo entregar as notas de um trabalho que passei a dois dias até o final da tarde.

\- O quê? Por que isso? – Questionou sem entender.

\- Deve ser a minha punição por ter me ausentado do Castelo sem autorização.

\- Tudo bem, se é o que ela quer. – Luna sussurrou. - Precisamos enviar as notas precisamente até às 6 da tarde do dia de hoje? – Hermione assentiu. - Certo, ela terá as malditas notas até a tarde de hoje.

\- Você não precisa me ajudar. - Hermione olhou para ela, mas a bruxa parecia determinada. – Vou dar meu jeito.

\- Eu sei que não há necessidade de te ajudar. Porém, estou aqui e faremos isso juntas. No entanto, vou lhe pedir para que possamos fazer isso nos meus aposentos, meu pai ficou de me ligar. – Falou sorrindo. – Estou com saudades dele.

Hermione não disse nada em voz alta, mas ela concordou com sua melhor amiga. Elas estavam agora nos aposentos de Luna e de Draco.

Hermione estava sentado em uma poltrona de couro preto no meio da sala de estar do casal. Ela havia colocado suas coisas em sua frente e estava inclinada para a frente com os cotovelos junto aos joelhos olhando para a papelada.

Ela sabia que sem ajuda de Luna dificilmente conseguiria corrigir tudo aquilo a tempo.

\- Que tal um chá? – Perguntou Luna. – Talvez seja o que você está precisando.

\- Eu não gostaria de abusar da sua hospitalidade.

Depois de um leve sorriso, Luna atravessou a porta da sua sala de estar indo em direção a pequena cozinha. Logo a jovem bruxa estava de volta com uma bandeja enorme com biscoitos e chá para as duas.

\- O que é isso? – Hermione perguntou, depois de duas horas de trabalho. – Vem do corredor.

Luna deu de ombros, aparentemente despreocupada. Entretanto, ao reconhecer a voz que vinha do corredor, ela deu um pequeno sobressalto.

\- Droga, é a voz da mãe do Draco, Hermione. – Revelou. - Mas ela não está sozinha.

\- Merda, eu conheço essa voz. Não posso ver ela agora. – A Sra. Snape disse puxando suas coisas para si. – Não depois do meu show no café da manhã.

\- Vem, elas estão entrando. Vamos para meu quarto.

As duas amigas correram para o outro cômodo e, após trancarem a porta, ficaram em silêncio. Se olharam intensamente por alguns momentos, cada uma tomando lentamente sua bebida em silêncio, esperando o que estava por vir.

Depois de alguns segundos, elas escutaram as duas mulheres entrarem e se sentarem.

Durante a primeira guerra bruxa, Lily e Narcisa estavam tão longe uma da outra quanto possível. Podia-se dizer que estavam em extremidades opostas. Todavia, nos últimos meses uma cumplicidade havia surgido entre elas. Elas sabiam que o único responsável por tal aproximação era Snape, já que ele era o único amigo em comum entre as duas.

Sentindo-se em casa, Narcisa ordenou que o Dobby preparasse um chá para elas e ele o fez. Suspirando baixinho, Lily bebeu sua xícara de chá, em seguida, olhou para o chão ponderando se deveria ou não compartilhar com a outra mulher mais detalhes de sua noite.

\- Muito bem, Lily! – Narcisa exclamou. – Conte-me sobre a noite passada. Não se fala dessas coisas em uma carta. Preciso de detalhes.

Ouvir aquilo fez com que Hermione sentisse algo que ela não conseguiu identificar, algo dento dela se remexia temendo ouvir sobre o que ela não estava preparada.

\- Bem ... eu ... er ... - A ruiva gaguejou envergonhada.

\- Por Salazar, apenas solte de uma vez. - Implorou. – Mas quero detalhes.

\- Certo. Tudo bem, eu vou contar a você. - disse, passando a mão pelo cabelo. - Eram exatamente duas horas da madrugada! – Gargalhou levemente. – Não esperava que ele tivesse a coragem de aparecer na minha porta mesmo se arriscando ser visto por alguém.

\- E?

\- Sem ser convidado, foi entrando e me agarrou da forma mais possessiva que você possa imaginar. Fazia tempo que não me sentia tão desejada, Cissa.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que ele finalmente caiu em si. - Sussurrou alegre, enquanto se servia com um pouco mais de chá. – Nessa idade, a maioria deles se tornam idiotas e fingem que estão passando por uma crise de meia idade. Mas ele provou que ainda tem salvação.

Lily sorriu concordando.

\- Como posso não me apaixonar por ele novamente, Cissa? É impossível. Temos uma linda história... Não estou disposta a abrir mão dele novamente, sabe? Eu sei que tem ela, mas isso resolvemos depois.

\- Isto é o que quero para meu filho. - disse Narcisa Malfoy para si mesma. Ela ainda estava decepcionada por Draco não ter fugido do país enquanto havia tempo. Como mãe, a mulher não podia acreditar que seu filho havia se submetido a um casamento tão degradante.

\- Não fale assim, Narcisa. – A outra mulher sussurrou. – Como é mesmo o nome da esposa dele? Luana?

\- Lunática, digo, ela se chama Luna.

\- Então, ela me parece uma boa menina.

\- Mas não é boa o suficiente para meu filho. – Afirmou convicta, olhando para o relógio, ela voltou a falar: - Certo, agora podemos encontrar Minerva.

\- Você não tem jeito! – A ruiva gargalhou.

Dentro do quarto, Hermione abraçou sua amiga como forma de sentir algum conforto. As palavras que Narcisa havia usado eram cruéis.

Luna olhou para ela e não conseguiu evitar que lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos. Mas ela rapidamente limpou.

\- Sinto muito, Hermione.

\- Oh, querida, eu também sinto muito por você. – Falou em lágrimas. - Por quê, Luna? Por que eu tenho que ser tão estúpida? O que aconteceu comigo? Como eu fiquei tão patética? Tão burra.

\- Hermione... Eu...

\- Não diga nada! – Sussurrou se desmanchando ainda. - Não precisa, Luna. Agora é oficial. Eles ... eles estão finalmente juntos.

Hermione Granger havia cometido o erro de se apaixonar por seu marido há tanto tempo que ela não conseguia mais lembrar de uma época precisamente.

Vendo como as coisas haviam terminado, ela percebeu que não havia ajuda para ela. Nada em nenhum desses livros que ela leu, nenhum feitiço ou qualquer coisa para ajudar com sua aflição. Não existia nenhuma cura para o amor, nada que ela poderia fazer para pelo menos amenizar sua solidão.

Ela era um tola, ela sabia. Que tipo de pessoa se apaixonou por alguém que a ignorou?

Severus finalmente estava com outra e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Sua chance, se ela já teve uma, havia acabado.

Hermione teria que sofrer com seu fardo até que seu coração finalmente decidisse desistir. Poderia demorar dias, meses, anos, milênios, ela não tinha certeza.

E até o momento em que seu coração pudesse seguir em frente, ela teria que se contentar em ser sua esposa apenas no papel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 - Capítulo 6**

**UMA SEMANA DEPOIS**

Hermione ainda estava chateada devido os eventos da semana anterior, porém, estava tentando seguir em frente com o que havia sido imposto a ela.

Depois de tomar uma xicara de café, ela vasculhou sua agenda para lembrá-la sobre o que esperar sobre aquele dia. A bruxa olhou para a entrada do grande salão e viu que Harry entrava sozinho.

\- Harry. - Ela se dirigiu ao amigo que se sentava ao seu lado. - O que te trouxe aqui? – Sussurrou com interesse.

\- Hermione, você sabe, quando isso é a primeira coisa que você fala me faz parecer alguém que só te procura por algum motivo importante. - Ele respondeu petulantemente. – Não posso apenas querer passar a manhã com uma amiga?

\- E as sete da manhã parece ser o momento ideal para fazer isso? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

\- Há uma chance de não termos outra oportunidade de conversar hoje. Mas precisava te falar algo, Hermione.

\- É o que parece. - Ela murmurou.

Ele olhou para cima para ver sua amiga um pouco nervosa

\- Ok, o que está acontecendo hoje que te fez aparecer aqui a essa hora? – Ela perguntou já não suportando tamanha curiosidade.

Inclinando-se para trás, o chefe dos auror descansou as mãos atrás da cabeça, seu sorriso crescendo.

\- Bem, parece que finalmente a lei do casamento foi revogada. – Disse Harry Potter aliviado.

Hermione se lembrou de como havia sido quando soube que a lei entraria em vigor. Ela tinha acabado de terminar seus estudos e seria seu primeiro ano como professora em Hogwarts.

As forças das trevas estavam em ascensão.

Havia ficado desesperada, um enorme pavor tomava conta de si. No fundo, ela temia que fosse submetida a se casar com alguém que pudesse prejudicá-la.

No entanto, depois que Severus e ela conversaram sobre suas opiniões em relação à lei e quando ela percebeu que a lei não seria revogada, finalmente percebeu que o melhor que poderia fazer era casar-se com ele.

No início, ele pareceu relutante, mas quando Dumbledore se intrometeu no assunto por ela, Snape percebeu que era a melhor alternativa e, então, acabou aceitando. Hermione teve que admitir que ele era um homem que tinha suas próprias cicatrizes para lidar, mas ele certamente era bom estar por perto.

Os primeiros meses de seu casamento, Severus parecia querer ignorá-la. Foi apenas meses depois, que ele parecia ter se acostumado com a ideia. Com o tempo, o arranjo deles havia se tornado agradável.

Agora, Hermione Snape estava olhando para sua aliança de casamento novamente, enquanto se perguntava como poderia se separar do seu marido de três anos quando a única coisa que ela queria era envelhecer com ele.

Bem, pelo menos era o que ela queria até o momento que havia descoberto que Severus havia passado a noite com a mãe do seu melhor amigo.

Depois de ter escutado a conversa de Lily e Narcisa, ela havia ignorado o marido por toda aquela semana. Hermione não queria vê-lo, ela estava com raiva dele e, provavelmente, isso só iria piorar.

\- Então, o dia chegou. - Ela estava constantemente evitando os olhos dele.

O jovem chefe dos auror suspirou impaciente; Claramente sua amiga estava com muito medo de admitir qualquer coisa e ele teria que fazer algo horrivelmente grifinório.

\- Bem, eu não sei o motivo, mas você não parece feliz Hermione. Não está feliz por voltar a ser Granger? – Harry perguntou. – Pelo amor de Godric Gryffindor, me diga o que está te incomodando.

\- É apenas estranho, Harry. Tem sido "Snape" por três anos! Sinto muito, é tudo muito novo. - Sussurrou perdida. – Harry eu preciso encontrar uma pessoa. Desculpe eu preciso ir.

Ele a observou sem entender o motivo de tanta pressa.

A professora de transfiguração saiu correndo pelos corredores em busca da diretora. Ela precisava conversar com Minerva, precisava de ouvir alguns conselhos. Hermione precisava de uma amiga para aquele momento.

A pessoa ideal para aquele momento era Luna, mas sua amiga havia saído um dia antes para cuidar de seu pai doente. Por isso, Hermione pensou que não deveria procurá-la para lhe preocupar com seus problemas.

Apesar de ter passado os últimos meses mais distante de Minerva do que o normal, a mulher entenderia suas aflições e anseios. Claro que ela havia ficado um pouco enciumada pelo fato da Diretora parecer ter lhe trocado pela Sra. Potter, mas ela entendia que pela situação não poderia ser diferente.

Ela esperava que nenhum aluno percebesse o quanto estava nervosa. A porta se abriu e ela correu para da frente da mesa da diretora.

\- Hermione. - Começou a diretora sorrindo. – Ouviu sobre a revogação da lei? Isso não é ótimo? Deuses... vocês serão livres para seguirem o próprio caminho sem nenhum empecilho. Foi com muita determinação que o Sr. Potter e eu ficamos em cima do Ministro para que ele não prosseguisse com a ideia de manter a lei.

O coração de Hermione começou a acelerar. A diretora McGonagall se inclinou para frente em sua cadeira e continuou a divagar.

\- Espero que agora Severus possa ser feliz. Ouvi dizer que Lily está se separando. – Sussurrou como se corresse o risco de mais alguém naquela sala pudesse ouvi-la. – Não vejo a hora de vê-lo feliz com quem ama. E, além disso, essa lei ridícula que tanto fez nosso povo sofrer cairá por terra.

\- Por que exatamente você acha que ele a ama? – Questionou nervosamente, se arrependendo imediatamente de ter ido até lá. - Isso foi a muitos anos, Minerva.

\- Ah, minha querida. Isso é bem óbvio. – A bruxa mais velha sorria.

\- Não penso assim, Severus um dia a amou, mas isso foi antes que ela o deixasse por uma ação horrível que fez, entretanto, ele pediu perdão logo depois e, ainda assim, ela não o perdoou. – Revelou prontamente sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

\- As pessoas erram, Hermione. Constantemente pagamos o preço de nossas ações. - Respondeu a Diretora. - Todos nós amamos, erramos ou julgamos mal...Todos nós já fizemos uma coisa quando o coração mandava fazer outra... Então, qual a moral disso tudo? Eles merecem uma chance e vou ajudá-los.

Por alguns segundos, o silêncio tomou conta do ambiente.

\- Querida, agora você pode me dizer o que você queria? – Perguntou tentando se recompor.

A expressão de Hermione se aprofundou e seu coração continuava a bater em um ritmo frenético.

\- Minerva, eu... não sei se posso. Quero dizer... foi um erro aparecer aqui. – Decidiu.

\- Ah, pare. Vamos, Hermione, me diga! Achei que fossemos amigas. – Falou com sinceridade.

\- Não penso assim, Minerva. Não mais...

\- O quê? Hermione. O que você quer dizer? Sei que andei distante de você, mas sou sua amiga e estou disposta a te ajudar. – Revelou solicita.

Fazia longos anos desde que ela e a mulher haviam se tornado amigas. Talvez, elas haviam formado algo especial desde que pusera os pés nos salões do castelo de Hogwarts pela primeira vez.

Porém, Hermione notou que as coisas eram diferentes agora, Minerva era uma pessoa muito diferente agora, ela própria havia mudado.

Agora lá estava ela pronta para entrar em um confronto com a mulher que um dia lhe dera tanto apoio.

\- Muito bem, Diretora. Bem... você provavelmente vai me odiar por isso, mas se realmente quer saber... eu me apaixonei por Severus e estou decidida a dizer o que sinto!

\- Você não pode estar falando sério. Você irá apenas se machucar. – Minerva grunhiu, decepcionada.

Hermione estava pensando no que ouvira, no que vira nos últimos meses e no que faria a respeito. Sabia que o amara desde o momento em que teve a oportunidade de conhecê-lo, mas não disse nada nos últimos três anos.

Lily o conquistou primeiro, mas ela o queria. No entanto, ele amou profundamente Lily evans muitos anos antes. Talvez, ela realmente estivesse em desvantagem.

Hermione não conseguia parar o medo e a preocupação que cresciam dentro dela, já que sabia que o homem estava com outra. No entanto, ela diria ainda assim. Ele poderia fazer o que quisesse com aquela informação e ela não poderia esperar muito dele, já que Lily e ele já haviam lhe dado um banho de água fria.

\- Snape não te ama. - A Diretora afirmou, inclinando a cabeça. - Garanto-lhe que se fizer isso se arrependerá. Você não pode condenar aquele homem a solidão eterna. Não vou permitir. – Grunhiu.

Hermione saiu do seu estado de estupor ao ouvir suas duras palavras. Minerva pegou um olhar fugaz de algo indefinido passando pelo rosto da outra mulher antes que ela fixasse os lábios com firmeza.

\- Como você pode ter tanta certeza de tudo isso? - Hermione perguntou em voz alta. – Quem pode saber com propriedade o que ele sente? - E então a outra bruxa balançou sua cabeça. - Como pode ter tanta certeza que ele não pode me amar? – A jovem sussurrou enquanto sua voz rachava ligeiramente.

\- Hermione, isso que você está sentido é apenas um sonho tolo! O que você ama é a ideia de amá-lo. Você ama o que você inventou dele, Hermione. - Ela respondeu honestamente. - Severus não pode te dar o que você procura, pois isso pertence a outra mulher. Além disso, você é muito jovem para entender o amor deles!

Ela piscou de volta as lágrimas que estavam ameaçando cair.

\- Acabe logo com isso, Hermione. - Minerva fez uma careta e suspirou. – Liberte-o dessa prisão. Me prometa que não dirá a ele.

\- O quê? – Rosnou com raiva e ressentimento.

\- Se você realmente ama esse homem como diz, prometa que não estragará a chance que a vida está dando a ele de ser feliz. – Minerva implorou. – Pegue sua varinha e me prometa que nunca irá procurá-lo para lhe revelar esse segredo.

Hermione estava cansada de ficar quieta sobre seus sentimentos por Severus. Porém, Minerva parecia estar tão certa sobre o que estava dizendo que ela realmente se convenceu que dizer a ele só poderia estragar a chance que ele poderia ter com a outra mulher.

Por mais que aquilo poderia lhe machucar e lhe fazer sofrer, Hermione entendeu que deveria isso por ele.

Com um suspiro, a Senhora Snape pegou sua varinha e, finalmente, juntou com a da outra mulher firmemente. Olhando para o chão, fez o pequeno juramento.

\- Eu, Hermione Snape, me comprometo diante de você Minerva a jamais procurar Severus Snape revelar meus sentimentos por ele. - Uma fumaça branca surgiu entre elas e enquanto Hermione corria dali, Minerva sorria orgulhosa.

(...)

Draco olhou para Luna enquanto ela preparava um bolo e sorriu. Eram momentos como aquele que fizeram sua esposa incrivelmente fofa.

\- Você não precisava ter vindo até aqui. – Ela o lembrou. – O profeta diário foi bem claro e repetitivo sobre a revogação da lei. – Ela gargalhou e ele concordou.

\- Sim, achei que eles não podiam ser mais sensacionalistas. – Sorriu. - Mas não foi só isso que me trouxe aqui, também gostaria de saber como seu pai estava. - Ele trouxe o prato vazio para a pia e lavou-o, apesar da insistência de Luna de que ela cuidaria disso assim que terminasse de bater o bolo. Ele beijou sua bochecha. - Obrigado pelo café da manhã. Foi realmente muito bom, os elfos domésticos ficariam com inveja.

Sorrindo, ela secou as mãos em um pano de prato.

\- Tem certeza? Já não fazia isso há um bom tempo. Ainda acho que você deveria esperar meu bolo.

Ela sentiu ele envolver seus braços ao redor dela, seu abraço quente e apertado.

\- Sim! Estava perfeito, mas, infelizmente, tenho que ir – Informou ele e ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito. Luna podia jurar que podia ouvir a batida constante de seu coração. – Luna, obrigada por ter me suportado por esses anos. Você foi a melhor esposa que eu poderia ter. Agora você está livre para ser feliz.

\- Obrigada você, Draco… Mas saiba que eu não fui infeliz. Draco, escute, o que você sabe sobre a aposta que Lupin e Snape fizeram?

\- Quase nada, apenas que Snape conseguiu ter êxito. – Respondeu.

Ele beijou seus cabelos e se despediu dela.

(...)

Já era noite quando a jovem mulher conseguiu conter as lágrimas, ela se levantou e resolveu que era a hora de encontrá-lo. A bruxa precisava dizer a Severus que a lei havia sido revogada, ela sabia que, provavelmente, ele já deveria saber, mas ela precisava.

Decidida, ela caminhou pelos corredores a caminho de seu escritório.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela bateu na porta.

\- Entre! - Ela ouviu ele dizer. – Olá, Hermione. - Ele disse a ela não pôde deixar de notar o quanto ela parecia nervosa. – Não te vejo a uma semana.

Ele franziu a testa.

\- Olá, Severus. - Ela respondeu. – Estive ocupada. - Suspirou quando pensou que talvez aquela fosse a última vez que ela pudesse usar o nome dele de uma forma tão intima. Por um momento, ela se odiou por parecer ter esquecido todo o ressentimento e raiva que tomara conta de seu coração na última semana. Aquele sentimento parecia ter evaporado. Ela estava se odiando por ser tão tola. Percebendo que ele ainda olhava para ela, Hermione voltou a falar: – Harry esteve no castelo nesta manhã. Não sei se você já ouviu falar, mas a lei foi revogada. - Hermione sussurrou e se forçou a sorrir.

\- Sim. – Ele disse. – Não houve nada mais noticiado do que isso. Como não te vi por toda a manhã, achei que não sabia. Foi me dito que o advogado do Ministério da Magia estará aqui daqui em dois dias para que possamos assinar os papéis.

\- Acho que é um adeus agora. - Severus comentou e Hermione sentiu as lágrimas novamente. Ela se esforçou para ser forte, mas ela não confiava em si mesma, ela precisava sair dali. – Existe algo que você queira me dizer? – Ele questionou parecendo um pouco inquieto.

\- Não há. Bem, então, adeus, Severus. – Sussurrou ela e saiu de sua sala o mais de pressa que conseguiu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 - Capítulo 7**

O dia tinha passado vagorosamente. Hermione Granger fechou a porta da sua sala de aula e, vendo que teria paz pela primeira vez naquele dia, a bruxa permitiu-se um pequeno suspiro de alívio. A professora de transfiguração estava certa que aquele tinha sido um dos piores dias como professora de Hogwarts.

Talvez o motivo que a levara a acreditar naquilo era o divórcio que assinaria no dia seguinte.

Por outro lado, ela se lembrou de um outro problema que levou seu dia de ruim a péssimo. Por uns instantes, ela se permitiu pensar no motivo o qual teria levado a diretora a contratar Victor Krum como professor de quadribol.

Não que Hermione não quisesse que contratassem um professor de Quadribol, já que anteriormente aquela cadeira estava sendo simplesmente compartilhada com outros professores até que achassem alguém adequado.

Agora, para seu azar, ela estava presa com Victor Krum sob o mesmo teto. A bruxa só desejava ser forte o suficiente para assustá-lo sem ter que apelar para a violência.

Vendo que ainda era cedo, Hermione entrou na estreita Seção Restrita da biblioteca. Sabendo que no dia seguinte assinaria os papéis do divórcio, a mulher precisava de algo para ler para que pudesse melhorar seu humor. Ela se lamentou pelo fato de terem revogado a lei do casamento de forma tão rápida.

Claro que com a vitória da ordem e a derrota de Voldemort, ela sabia que não teria motivos para aquilo continuar. No entanto, isso não fazia que tudo fosse menos doloroso.

Não demorou muito para que ela ouvisse alguns passos se aproximando, para Hermione, provavelmente, era Severus, pois sabia que ele havia estado lá na biblioteca pela manhã e pretendia voltar à noite.

\- Severus? - Ela chamou, mas não recebeu resposta. – Tem alguém ai? – Tentou novamente.

Talvez ela não tivesse ouvido nada, podia ser coisa da sua cabeça. Então, Hermione deu de ombros e continuou a caminhar entre as estantes de livros.

\- Hermione, minha querida, tinha quase certeza que ia te encontrar aqui. - Uma voz grave a assustou.

Hermione se virou e viu Victor Krum parado atrás dela, sorrindo brilhantemente. Por alguns segundos, a bruxa até pensou em dizer a ele que aquele sorriso não combinava com ele.

_Se ele soubesse o quanto esse sorriso me irrita._ – Pensou ela, descartando a ideia de dizer qualquer coisa sobre aquilo.

\- O que você deseja, Victor? – A bruxa perguntou, tentando soar mais desinteressada possível. A ideia era fazê-lo perceber que ela não estava afim de gastar seu tempo com ele. E talvez quem sabe ele se tocasse e sumisse de sua frente.

\- Hermie, gostaria da sua companhia. - Respondeu Krum. – Talvez uma cerveja amanteigada no três vassouras ou qualquer outra coisa no cabeça de javali. Quem sabe apenas caminhar pelos jardins para tomar um ar fresco!

\- Por que eu precisaria disso, Victor? – Perguntou sendo sincera. – Quer saber? Desculpe, o meu problema é que tenho muito o que fazer.

\- Acho que você sabe que quer isso. – O mago ronronou. – Por favor. Vamos relembrar os velhos tempos.

\- Não obrigada, porém, tenho certeza que em algum lugar há alguma bruxa que queira fazer isso com você. – Sussurrou convicta.

\- Ah, Hermione, vamos lá. Não seja tão durona e tão inflexível. Nós dois sabemos que quer tanto quanto eu. Você não deve trabalhar hoje à noite, não em uma noite tão linda como essa.

\- Não vejo assim. Sabe, não consigo entender como isso seria da sua conta, Victor. Por favor, apenas vá. – Ela resmungou cansada. – Já tenho compromisso.

Victor Krum se aproximou ainda mais dela e ela tentou desviar. Quando ele pareceu querer chegar ainda mais perto, Hermione tentou passar por ele, mas, para sua decepção, o homem estava bloqueando seu caminho. Por um longo momento, eles ficaram muito próximos um do outro.

Hermione pegou sua varinha que estava em seu bolso e pensou seriamente em usá-la. Ela queria mostrar a ele que não era sábio irritar uma bruxa.

\- Vamos relembrar os velhos tempos, Hermione. – Ele sussurrou sorrindo. – Não seja estraga prazeres, minha querida.

\- Saia do meu caminho, Senhor. AGORA. – Ela vociferou. – Não estou para brincadeiras.

\- Sei que vai se separar de Snape, então, não vai me dizer que já está vendo alguém? - Então, ele levantou o rosto para o de Hermione, abrindo um pouco a boca e lambendo levemente os lábios. Sua boca chegou mais perto e ela sentiu vontade de vomitar.

_Como poderia ser tão difícil para ele entender que ela não queria nada com ele?_ – Sua mente gritou.

\- Hermione? – Severus chamou de longe. - Você está aí?

Ela deu um leve suspiro de alivio andou para a frente e ele a viu. Para sua alegria, o homem que estava com ela se afastou rapidamente. Victor sabia que não deveria virar inimigo do homem tão rápido, mas ele também sabia que Snape poderia atrapalhar seus planos.

Apenas com o olhar, Victor olhou para Severus como se quisesse azará-lo. Severus olhou para Krum com óbvio desprezo e irritação. Hermione nunca havia se sentido tão agradecida como naquele momento.

\- Sabia que te encontraria aqui. – Snape disse. – Você quer que eu te encontre depois? – Perguntou desconcertado quando percebeu o rosto vermelho de sua esposa.

Severus olhou para Hermione com bastante atenção. Para ele, ela estava, obviamente, fazendo um raciocínio rápido e parecia estar implorando silenciosamente por sua ajuda. Ele entendia o motivo dela estar daquele jeito, certamente Krum estava a importunando, mas ele precisava ter certeza que ela queria sua presença ali, caso contrário, ele poderia estar sendo inconveniente.

Krum se endireitou e olhou para mulher em sua frente.

\- Não, Severus, você chegou na hora certa. - Ela disse docemente. - Você só interrompeu uma discussão muito intensa sobre algo que estava me incomodando. Por alguns segundos, cheguei a pensar que isso iria durar para toda a eternidade. – Debochou da situação.

\- Oh, eu sinto muito, Hermione. – Disse Victor. – Não achei que estava sendo inconveniente. Você poderia ter me dito ou deixado mais claro!

\- Mais claro? Por Merlin... Quer saber? Tudo bem, Victor. Desde que não se repita. – Hermione falou sem paciência. - Severus, que bom que você não se esqueceu do nosso jantar.

Victor Krum ofegou.

\- Peço desculpas por manter você esperando. - Severus continuou, com uma voz mais quente que Hermione já tinha visto, ela sorriu ao perceber a facilidade que ele entrou na brincadeira. Caso contrário, o clima poderia ter ficado ainda pior.

Hermione olhou para Severus com um brilho gentil em seu olhar, Severus gentilmente tirou um pouco do cabelo que se soltou do seu coque e estava atrapalhando sua visão. Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, por alguns instantes, eles pareceram totalmente alheios a tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor.

\- Vocês só podem estar brincando. – Victor falou de repente quebrando a magia. – Não me diga que mesmo com a lei estupida sendo revogada vocês ficarão juntos. Isso é loucura.

\- Não sabia que devíamos explicação a você Sr. Krum. – Snape chiou.

Victor olhou para Severus novamente e, para seu azar, Severus respondeu com um olhar desdenhoso. Victor compreendeu perfeitamente porque o outro homem tinha a fama que tinha.

Snape sabia ser assustador.

\- Agora faça-me um favor, mantenha distancia da minha esposa, Sr. Krum. – Severus disse a ele.

\- Vamos? - Hermione disse, agora se virando um pouco mais para ele. Severus ainda tinha o braço em volta da cintura dela e ela se aconchegou contra ele.

Victor Krum olhou para o casal na frente dele. Severus agora beijou a testa de Hermione e, então, ele gentilmente a puxou para o corredor.

Victor olhou para o casal de boca aberta. Obviamente ele não esperava por aquilo, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, Snape faria de sua vida em Hogwarts um verdadeiro inferno.

Victor não conseguiu entender como Minerva poderia tê-lo incentivo a estar com Hermione quando parecia que ela estava mais do que bem onde estava.

(...)

\- Eu sinto muito por ter lhe metido nessa situação constrangedora, Severus. – Hermione disse sem jeito. – Não sabe o alivio que foi ver você me chamar. Eu estava bem perto de agredi-lo.

Ela sorriu, muito tensa, e se aproximou um pouco mais.

\- Você? – Ele quase gargalhou. – Não consigo imaginar.

\- Você sabe que ele e eu tivemos um pequeno romance no passado, mas não posso negar o quanto isso foi bobo, porém, agora o que eu quero é distância dele. – Sussurrou ela, olhando para o chão.

\- Hermione, pelo amor de Deus. – Disse ele e ela engoliu nervosamente. - Você e eu sabemos que fazemos coisas estupidas quando somos jovens. – Ela sorriu concordando. – Talvez eu saiba bem mais do que você.

Eles trocaram outro longo olhar, e então algo na expressão de Snape mudou enquanto ela estudava seu rosto.

\- Acho que essa é a hora que devo lhe desejar boa noite. - Snape finalmente observou, um pouco desnorteado.

\- Por quê? – Ela perguntou decepcionada, mas logo se deu conta do que havia dito e abaixou a cabeça. – Desculpe, você tem razão. - Ela acrescentou alguns segundos depois, quando ficou claro que ele não iria dizer nada.

\- Severus, você está aqui. – Lily apareceu de repente. – Achei que havia esquecido nosso jantar. – Sorriu brilhantemente. – Oh, olá! – Cumprimentou constrangida ao perceber a presença da outra mulher.

– Olá, Sra. Potter. – Sussurrou Hermione ainda estática, observando-a.

\- Você tem algum problema? – Lily Potter perguntou, levantando os olhos para ela sem entender o motivo de receber um olhar tão severo.

\- Você pode me fazer um favor? - Perguntou Hermione com desdém. – Diga a Diretora que eu recebi a coruja dela e que já que não tenho escolha, irei lhe substituir, Sra. Potter. Assim a Senhora poderá fazer bom proveito do seu final de semana enquanto eu desmarco tudo que já havia marcado. Boa noite, Severus. – Disse ainda com raiva saindo rapidamente.

\- Boa noite, Hermione. - Snape disse, muito baixinho olhando para a ruiva sem entender o que tinha acontecido.

(...)

Draco não gostava de falar com ela, não no começo. Mas então veio e lei de casamento e ele havia sido ligado a ela. Todos esperavam que ele a tratasse pior do que todos os outros, e tudo porque ela era diferente de todos os outros.

No entanto, ele não achou aquele arranjo totalmente ruim. Luna era uma ótima companhia.

Quando soube que a lei havia sido revogada, a princípio, Draco achou que era uma espécie de piada. Só se convenceu quando veio a confirmação da própria diretora.

E agora ele estava parado na porta do quarto dela vendo-a recolher suas coisas.

\- Oh, olá você! – Luna falou suavemente. - Não percebi que você havia chegado. Vou sair daqui assim que conseguir me organizar. - A leveza de sua voz lembrou-o de como ela conseguia ser calma até nos momentos mais críticos.

\- Está tudo bem. - Ele a estudou, talvez mais do que deveria. – Não precisa ter tanta pressa. Para onde vai agora?

\- Para casa do meu pai!

\- Existe alguém que você deseja encontrar agora que isso acabou?

\- Só existe uma pessoa, Draco. - Houve aquele sorriso de novo, e ele não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. – Ele gosta de outra pessoa, mas essa pessoa não o enxerga como ele gostaria. Estou perdida, não acha?

\- Ele é um idiota, Luna. Você é uma bruxa incrível, você sabe. - Sua voz estava instável, sua garganta áspera.

\- Eu sei que ele é um idiota. - Ela deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso. - Mas ainda assim eu o queria.

Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente por vários minutos, e então ele se virou para ela e voltou a falar:

\- Vou tomar um banho para que possamos sair para jantar. - Draco murmurou, e Luna lançou um olhar para ele. Ele sorriu lhe deu um beijo na testa e foi em direção ao banheiro.

(...)

Quando Hermione chegou aos seus aposentos, ficou surpresa quando encontrou Ronald esperando por ela. Pela cara do seu amigo, havia um fim para isso. Ela logo descobriria.

\- Olá, querido. Como está?

\- Oi, Hermione. - Ele olhou para ela, os olhos arregalados de preocupação. - Eu estou bem. Eu acho. – Informou como se fosse algo doloroso. - E você?

\- Eu vou ficar bem. - Disse Hermione francamente.

\- A lei finalmente caiu! – Ele murmurou. – Harry achou que deveríamos conversar, por isso que vim até aqui.

Ronald parecia tão aéreo e infeliz. Seu sorriso não parecia tão verdadeiro como ele queria demonstrar. O jovem bruxo pegou a mão de Hermione na dele, e ele não soltou a mão.

\- Oh, Ronald, Harry pode até achar isso, mas e você?

\- Hmm hum ... eu te amo, Mione!

\- Mas não da forma que Harry acha que ama. – Ela completou com um pequeno sorriso.

Ele pulou do sofá e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

\- Como você sabe? - Perguntou finalmente Ron, com o rosto abaixado.

\- Oh, eu suponho que isso sempre foi muito claro. Além disso, eu vejo como você olha para sua esposa. - Ela murmurou para si mesma. Ele sorriu, mas escondeu bem.

\- Você me perdoa, Mione?

\- Eu amo você, Ron. Porém, não como Harry supõe que eu amo. – Disse ela e ele sorriu. – Não sei de onde ele tirou essa ideia boba de que eu e você ficaríamos juntos.

Ele a abraçou, enterrando o rosto em seu cabelo.

\- Graças a Merlin você me entende. Bem, está na minha hora, Mione.

\- Oh, bem, mande um abraço para Lilá.

\- Sim ... eu mando! Adeus, Hermione!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 - Capítulo 8**

Quando Hermione acordou no dia seguinte, uma enorme dor de cabeça lhe fazia companhia. Diferente de seu sonho, Severus não estava ao seu lado e não havia um belo café da manhã esperando por ela.

A noite anterior não saia da cabeça dela. A conversa que teve com o marido, ainda ecoava em sua cabeça. Tentando tirar aquilo de sua mente, ela se levantou para se preparar para o dia.

Não demorou muito para Hermione ficasse sabendo que ele estava esperando por ela. Então, ela resolveu procurá-lo. Sua mente traiçoeira insistia em pensar que ele pudesse querer dizer algo a ela. Algo que pudesse trazer felicidade para a sua vida.

Quando soube que Severus esperava por ela na sala da diretora, a bruxa foi até ele.

\- Hermione. – A bruxa o ouviu e percebeu como seu nome escorregou de sua boca naturalmente.

Ela sorriu em sua direção, um sorriso cheio e honesto sem anseios do que ele pudesse pensar. Minerva lhe lançou um olhar questionador, porém, a jovem bruxa não se importou.

\- Severus, foi me dito que você estaria me esperando.

\- Sim, o advogado do Ministério estará aqui em poucos minutos.

De repente, ela sentiu-se tonta, como se um caminhão tivesse passando por cima dela. A bruxa havia se esquecido completamente que havia chegado o dia que tanto temia.

\- O que houve? – Snape perguntou.

\- Desculpe, não me sinto bem. - Ela mordeu o lábio com força e se segurou na borda da mesa para não cair. Ela forçou uma pálpebra aberta e franziu a testa para a luz que invadiu seu cérebro.

\- Foi alguma coisa que ingeriu? - Ele perguntou.

Sua visão havia ficado turva e seus pés pareciam ter vida próprio, ela abriu a boca para responde-lo, mas as palavras não saiam. Severus percebeu que sua respiração engatou e ela pareceu perder a cor.

Vendo que ela iria cair no chão, ele a levantou tentando colocar braços dela ao redor de seu pescoço.

\- Ela precisa de ir à enfermaria. – Severus disse parecendo preocupado.

\- Mas e o advogado? – Minerva os questionou. - Ele estará aqui em breve. – A diretora praticamente gritou. – Vocês não podem estar falando sério.

\- Minerva, você não entendeu a gravidade da situação? – Severus rosnou com a esposa desmaiada em seus braços. - Deuses! O que fizeram com você? Honestamente, Senhora, você conseguiu se tornar uma pessoa terrível. - Ele disse e a mulher ficou com o rosto vermelho, os olhos arregalados de vergonha e raiva.

Ela acenou com a mão com desdém mandando-os sair.

(...)

Quando Hermione acordou minutos depois, Severus resmungava com Poppy, mas quando a viu uma careta gentil apareceu em seu rosto.

Hermione olhou para ele e um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto pálido, seu futuro ex-marido estava brigando com Poppy para que ele pudesse ficar para observá-la.

No entanto, Poppy havia sido muito determinada sobre ele ter que sair e deixa de atormentá-la. Snape, infelizmente, acabou perdendo a batalha, então teve que deixá-la.

Para Hermione, Severus era um homem maravilhoso. Ele era uma pessoa incrível, mas que havia passado tanto tempo no escuro que ainda tinha extrema dificuldade de enxergar a luz que havia nele.

Ela o amava do fundo do seu coração. Entretanto, sua vida não tinha espaço para ela. Apesar dele até hoje sequer ter feito uma queixa de toda a situação em que ambos estavam, Hermione sabia que existia espaço para uma única grifinória em seu coração.

Lily Evans roubara o coração dele anos atrás e agora estava lá para ele. Agora ela estava lá com ele.

\- Severus se preocupa com você. – Poppy sussurrou como se fosse algo mais banal.

Hermione não podia evitar o leve rubor que tingiu suas bochechas enquanto os olhos azuis da mulher lhe observavam.

\- Sim, somos bons amigos.

\- Amigos? – Poppy a questionou zombeteiramente. – Não seja tola minha jovem.

Hermione soltou uma risada suave, esquecendo por um momento de sua condição.

\- Daqui há duas horas você está liberada para encontrar seu amigo, Hermione. Mas antes tome isso. – Disse lhe ajudando com uma poção.

Ambas sorriram uma para o outra por um momento. A bruxa realmente queria que Poppy tivesse razão. Ela queria ser bem mais que uma amiga para Severus.

A diferença de idade não importava para ela, porque a idade não era nada além de um número, não significava que duas pessoas não pudessem encontrar o amor uma na outra.

(...)

Narcisa arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeitamente esculpida em uma pergunta silenciosa, mas recebeu um olhar de escárnio do homem em sua frente.

\- Severus! - O tom da mulher era mais frio possível. – Por que não levou o advogado até a enfermaria? Não precisa ter se dado ao trabalho de permanecer casado por mais tempo.

O homem deu-lhe um outro olhar de desagrado e continuou o seu trabalho.

\- Confesso que estou um pouco confusa, Severus ...

Seus olhos deslizaram para ela novamente, mas logo sua atenção se voltou para os papéis em sua frente.

\- Escreva o que eu digo, homem tolo. – Narcisa tagarelou. – O casamento com ela fará bem para você! Bem diferente do seu casamento com Granger, meu querido.

\- Me diga, Narcisa, você já não está satisfeita por seu querido filho estar livre como seu coração sempre desejou? Não deveria estar com ele para arranjar um casamento que você sempre sonhou? Sou um homem adulto e sinto em informá-la, mas não preciso de sua ajuda para arrumar um casamento. Se não compreendeu, deixe-me clarear a sua mente, ainda estou casado, Sra. Malfoy.

\- Eu não sabia sobre esse seu lado. - Ela respirou, esfregando pequenos círculos em suas próprias mãos. - Há muitas coisas que você manteve escondidas.

\- Tal como? – Ele a questionou entediado.

\- Ah, meu querido, quer que eu responda mesmo correndo o risco de ser uma vítima fatal desse seu olhar?

Ele fechou os olhos e esfregou a ponta do nariz.

\- Bem, uma linda mulher quer algo muito sério com você, Severus. Seu futuro com ela depende inteiramente de você. - Ela continuou. – Ela sim é digna de levar seu sobrenome. – Alfinetou. - Quando você assinar aqueles malditos papéis, conversaremos.

Ela chegou mais perto dele, se isso fosse possível, houve tensão, um momento de silêncio e voltou a falar:

\- Acabe com esse casamento, tudo bem?

\- Eu respeito muito você, Narcisa. Eu tenho desde o primeiro momento em que te conheci, mas não se meta na minha vida.

Ela sorriu, colocou um beijo em suas bochechas.

\- Daqui a dois dias conversamos, Severus. – Ela sussurrou sorrindo.

\- Atrapalho alguma coisa? – Lily questionou ao ver Narcisa, próxima de Severus.

\- Não. – Disse Narcisa simplesmente. – Minerva disse que eu te encontraria aqui, mas Severus estava sozinho.

\- Bem, eu fui buscar essas pastas. – Murmurou sacudindo a cabeça.

Narcisa se permitiu um pequeno sorriso: - Vou deixá-los trabalhar.

\- Boa tarde, Lily, Severus obrigada por me ouvir.

Lily estreitou os olhos, mas não disse nada. Ela só esperava que Narcisa não tivesse dito nada a Severus a respeito de sua ideia maluca de prendê-lo em um novo casamento antes mesmo que ele tivesse assinado o divórcio.

Sem dúvidas, Lily a questionaria mais tarde.

(...)

\- Hermione? – Draco a chamou tirando-a de suas divagações. – Então passar mal foi o jeito que sua mente maligna encontrou para não assinar os papéis?

Ela sabia que assim como Draco outra pessoa também poderia pensar que ela só estava querendo adiar o máximo possível a visita do advogado para que dessa forma permanecesse mais tempo casada. No entanto, aquilo não tinha sido intencional.

\- Granger, você já fez melhor que isso! – Draco falou sorrindo.

\- Eu não menti, Draco. Se é isso que você está insinuando. Minha pressão baixou um pouco. – Disse com sinceridade.

\- De nervosismo suponho.

Hermione Snape olhou para Draco Malfoy fixamente, balançou a cabeça e voltou a atenção para as prateleiras da enfermaria que estavam abarrotadas de poções.

\- Granger, não me ignore assim! – Sussurrou brincalhão.

\- Por que você se importa tanto com isso, Draco? – Ela praticamente implorou por uma resposta. – O tamanho de seu interesse por esse assunto, não faz sentido nenhum para mim.

\- Eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar o motivo você não está com alguém que você ama. – Disse simplesmente.

\- Qual é a história por trás disso? O que você ganha? – Ela perguntou, como se ela estivesse o desafiando.

\- Granger, eu não posso dizer nada exceto que minhas intenções são as melhores. Não tive a sorte de vocês e, provavelmente, nunca terei. Pense um pouco, Snape, quem seria a louca de se interessar romanticamente por mim? – Revelou parecendo decepcionado e levantou-se para sair. – Um ex-comensal da morte que ainda é acusado de traidor.

\- Desculpe, Draco. Fui totalmente indelicada. – Sussurrou sentindo que o remédio estava começando a agir. - Bem... me perdoe, só não quero falar sobre isso, a verdade é que já não existe nada que eu possa fazer. Severus e eu vamos nos separar. O caminho dele para Lily estará livre, bem ainda mais livre. Sobre acreditar que você nunca terá ninguém para amar, bem... – Começou a tropeçar nas palavras. – Sobre a sua situação... bem... é uma..uma pena pensar assim... Luna te ama t..tantooo..

Hermione olhou nos olhos frios e cinzentos de Draco. E ele pareceu notar que os olhos dela pareciam estar brigando para se manterem abertos

\- Hermione, por favor, me escuta! - Draco quase gritou quando viu os olhos dela haviam se fechado.

\- Sem gritos na minha enfermaria, Sr. Malfoy. – Poppy o advertiu, assustando-o.

\- Desculpe, mas me assustei. Estávamos conversando e de repente, os olhos dela caíram fechados. O que houve com ela? – Perguntou preocupado. - A voz dela ficou embolada. Ela me disse uma coisa eu.. eu acho...que...

\- São os remédios! Agora deixe-a descansar. Você e o professor Snape estão proibidos de pisar nessa enfermaria enquanto ela estiver aqui.

Draco assentiu, provavelmente, Poppy estava certa. Luna lhe diria se sentisse algo por ele.

(...)

_Um enorme estrondo surpreendeu Hermione. Ela pulou para o outro lado da cama e acertou a pessoa ao lado dela. Saltando rapidamente a bruxa voltou para seu lugar, ela corou um vermelho escuro._

_\- Tente ser mais delicada, Bruxa. - Ele disse sorrindo._

_\- Desculpe, Severus. - Hermione disse ainda corando. – Prometo não me jogar em você novamente. Você deve me achar patética por ainda ter medo de tempestades._

_Parecia um pouco patético, mas esse medo irracional de trovões ou relâmpagos estava com ela por uns bons anos._

_\- Você não pode dormir? - Ele perguntou, olhando para ela novamente, não havia nenhuma vela acesa no quarto, porém, a luz que vinha da janela ajudava a visualizar tudo ao seu redor e, até mesmo, permitia que ele visse seus olhos lindos olhos de âmbar._

_\- Eu não. – Ela respondeu. - Eu estava dormindo quando a tempestade horrorosa começou, mas acabei acordando com todo esse barulho. Sinceramente, com todo esse barulho e claridade, não sei como as pessoas conseguem dormir. _

_Naquele momento, um forte relâmpago atingiu um local bem próximo. Percebendo o quanto Hermione estava apavorada, Snape aproveitou a oportunidade para procurar a mão dela e mantê-la suavemente na sua. Ela olhou para a junção de suas mãos como a coisa mais natural do mundo. Ela adorava aqueles momentos._

_\- Hermione, quer que eu te abrace? – Ele ofereceu. - Talvez possa te ajudar a relaxar e, até mesmo, te ajude a dormir. Amanhã temos que encontrar Draco e sua esposa nas primeiras horas da manhã._

_Ela sorriu e lhe ofereceu um sorriso pequeno no canto de sua boca. Ela se lembrou que eles seriam padrinhos da filha de Luna e de Draco._

_\- Você tem razão. – Ela sussurrou. – Boa noite meu amor. – Disse fechando os olhos. – Te amo, Severus._

_\- Hermione? - Ele perguntou suavemente._

_Ela gemeu suavemente, mas não abriu os olhos._

\- Hermione? – Poppy chamou novamente.

\- O quê? Eu.. o que eu... Oh, Merlin... era apenas um sonho? – Perguntou decepcionada quando abriu os olhos e ainda estava na enfermaria.

Devido ao remédio que Madame Pomfrey havia dado a ela, Hermione havia dormido por horas. No pouco tempo que ela havia ficado na enfermaria, ela sonhou com ele. Ela sonhou com Severus. Fazia um bom tempo que sonhos ruins a perturbavam. Porém, ela tinha que admitir que tinha sido um sonho incrível, cheio de amor. No sonho, ele a amava e gostava de estar com ela.

Parecia tudo tão real.

Agora, ela sentou-se na cama e decidiu que precisava voltar para seu quarto e tentar esquecer aquele conto de fadas.

(...)

Ao sair da enfermaria, Draco achou que deveria fazer uma visita a Luna. A notícia que havia sido dado por Hermione, poderia ser apenas o efeito do remédio que ela havia acabado de tomar.

Mas ele tinha que dividir aquilo com sua ex-esposa. E foi com aquilo em mente que ele aparatou na casa de Xenofílio, o pai dela. Sorridente, ela abriu a porta e o convidou para entrar.

\- Hermione foi parar na enfermaria hoje. – Draco revelou.

\- O quê? Por quê?

\- Não sei exatamente, mas Poppy garantiu que ela está melhor. – Sussurrou e a mulher em sua frente pareceu aliviada com a revelação. – Imagine que enquanto ela estava dopada ela disse algo sobre você estar apaixonada por mim. Que bobagem, não é? - Disse, não tentando esconder a curiosidade de sua voz. – Quero dizer, você me diria, não diria?

Os olhos dela se estreitaram:

\- Eu não. – Sussurrou constrangida.

\- Foi o que eu pensei. - Disse em uma voz estrangulada. Ele se levantou para sair. – Hermione não estava no seu juízo perfeito.

\- Não foi isso que eu disse. – Falou Luna e ele parou imediatamente e voltou para onde estava. – Draco, eu quis dizer que eu não diria a você.

\- O que isso quer dizer? – Questionou confuso.

\- Que Hermione não mentiu.

\- Por que não me disse? - Ele perguntou. Ela olhou fixamente em seus olhos cinzentos sem entender onde ele queria chegar. – Não passou por sua cabeça que eu merecia saber que minha esposa era apaixonada por mim? Achei que confiasse em mim.

\- Oh, vamos lá, Draco! - Disse ela. - Não é um grande segredo, você só não prestou atenção. Você sabe tudo sobre mim, nunca escondi nada. Acontece que você estava ocupado demais para perceber. - Ela levantou as mãos em derrota. - Mas me diga, como poderia ser diferente, querido? Seus sentimentos por Hermione dificilmente te deixariam enxergar que eu te amo. Até a sua mãe sabia... – Sussurrou parecendo pensativa.

\- Preciso ir. - Draco suspirou, abrindo a porta.

\- Tudo bem. - Ela disse, mas as palavras perderam a dor e o sorriso que ela lhe deu. – Não é como se eu esperasse alguma coisa de você.

\- Luna? – Draco ouviu alguém chamando por ela do lado de fora.

\- Quem é esse? – Draco Malfoy perguntou a ela vendo o homem desconhecido se aproximar.

Luna se virou para ver o novo amigo de seu pai os observando.

\- Olá, Rolf. – A jovem sorriu gentilmente. - Esse é Draco Malfoy meu ex-marido. Draco esse é Rolf Scamander filho de um amigo de meu pai.

\- Oi, Sr. Malfoy. - Disse com um rubor.

\- Oi. – Respondeu com cara de poucos amigos. Draco não havia gostado do outro homem, algo nele o incomodava.

\- Rolf, papai está te esperando. Sugiro que você entre, provavelmente ele já te aguarda. – Disse enquanto permitia que o rapaz entrasse. Quando se voltou para Draco ele já havia partido.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 - Capitulo 9**

Após ser liberada da enfermaria, Hermione tinha ido direto para seus aposentos. Precisava ficar sozinha, ela precisava de um tempo para pensar.

Quando viu Snape em sua porta ela congelou, bruxa desejava com todas as suas forças que ele não percebesse que ela não estava bem.

\- Hmm, Severus, achei que estaria dando aula. - Hermione sussurrou.

\- Não, mas não consegui vir mais cedo, Minerva me pediu alguns favores que me demandaram um pouco de tempo. - Ele respondeu sem pensar. – Hermione, a Diretora me informou que se quisermos o divórcio teremos que ir ao Ministério da Magia amanhã, uma vez que não existe outros horários disponíveis. – Ele sorriu para ela. - Aparentemente, o advogado não gostou de ficar nos esperando.

\- Sinto muito, Severus. – Sussurrou envergonhada.

Ela abriu a porta e permitiu que ele entrasse.

\- Não sinta. Quer que eu faça algo por você?

\- Não, obrigada. Tenho coisas importantes a fazer, mas nada que você possa me ajudar. Na verdade, não queria fazer nada, mas a Diretora me lembrou que tenho correções para fazer hoje. Então, tenho certeza que tem algo melhor para fazer do seu tempo.

\- O QUE? Não, não, não, você ficará na cama o resto do dia, ou até sentir que está completamente melhor. – Disse bruscamente, mas aquela ação não surpreendeu Hermione nem um pouco.

\- O quê? Você é o doutor Snape agora? - Disse Hermione em uma risada rouca.

\- Sim, eu sou. - disse ele estufando o peito brincando. – Por isso, digo que a senhora precisa ficar na cama para o resto do dia até que eu veja que você está melhor.

\- Certo, Doutor. – Disse Hermione rindo novamente e batendo no braço dele.

Ele apenas sorriu e ela voltou a falar:

\- Bem, o doutor permitirá que eu tome um banho ou será que isso será muito estressante para mim? - Perguntou Hermione.

\- Eu acho que vou deixar você ir, banhos ajudam na recuperação. - Disse beijando sua testa antes de ajudá-la a se levantar.

Hermione cambaleou um pouco em seus pés, o que fez com que Severus jogasse os braços para levá-la. Snape a deixou na porta do banheiro e esperou até que ela se firmasse no chão certificando-se de que ela não cairia.

Quando Hermione fechou o banheiro, Snape então passou os próximos vinte minutos ou mais arrumando e reorganizando os papéis que estavam em cima da mesa dela.

\- Severus? – Minerva chamou do flu. – Você está ai?

\- Sim, Diretora. – Ele respondeu parecendo entediado.

Hermione saiu do banheiro, vestida com uma calça de moletom e parou para observá-los.

\- Lily precisa de você, Severus. – Minerva o informou. – Tenho certeza que Hermione ficará bem sem sua companhia. Pobre Lily, está ficando louca com tanta responsabilidade! Hermione escolheu um péssimo momento para achar que está mal.

Hermione colocou os braços em volta de si mesma, buscando conforto. Estava claro que a diretora estava com algum problema com ela e, por isso, fazia de tudo para que Severus se afastasse.

Ela era tudo que ela tinha agora.

\- Eu acredito que você deve ir. – Sua esposa respondeu suavemente. – Deve ser importante. E peça desculpas a Sra. Potter por mim, afinal de contas, ela ficou responsável por minhas tarefas.

Ela virou-se e observou a janela. Hermione tinha que aceitar a verdade. Nunca existiria um relacionamento entre eles, ela só estava mentindo para si mesma depois de tudo.

\- Tem certeza? – Snape perguntou.

Hermione estava perto o suficiente para sentir o calor do corpo dele contra as costas dela, mas o conforto habitual que sua presença fornecia estava ausente.

\- Sim. - Ela murmurou, afastando-se e seus olhos agora estavam fixos na porta.

Hermione finalmente direcionou os olhos para os dele. Ela desejou que não tivesse, porque assim que seus olhos se encontraram, ela sentiu as lágrimas inundarem, obstruindo sua visão.

Oh, como ela queria estar com ele. Ela queria acreditar que um dia ela a amaria.

\- Severus, Lily não tem o dia todo. – Minerva rosnou e Hermione se encolheu com o desprezo de suas palavras.

Hermione sorriu para ele como como forma de dizer que estava tudo bem.

\- Durma um pouco. – Disse ele antes de beijar sua testa e recuar. – Te vejo amanhã.

Severus a observou por alguns momentos antes de caminhar em direção a porta e sair.

(...)

Draco apertou sua mandíbula amaldiçoando internamente sua capacidade de resolver as coisas. Ele havia ido embora mais cedo, para tentar colocar a cabeça no lugar. Mas vendo como Luna e o outro homem conversavam animadamente no jardim, ele se odiou por ter ido embora sem resolver o que precisava.

\- Luna... - Ele interrompeu o discurso do rapaz e viu confusão espalhada em seu rosto. – Podemos conversar?

Rolf Scamander olhou para o chão, claramente desconfortável com sua presença, mas para surpresa de Draco, o rapaz não ficou calado:

\- Não sabia que vocês dois estavam juntos. – Rolf desabafou.

\- Luna foi minha esposa, então, não acho que tenho que dar explicações a você. – Malfoy o desafiou.

\- Draco! – Luna o repreendeu. – Não precisa ser tão indelicado.

\- Eu já estava de saída, Luna. – Rolf sussurrou para ela. - Espero sua coruja confirmando nosso jantar. Até breve. – O rapaz disse casualmente e foi embora.

Draco, ainda fervendo de raiva, soltou algumas observações contundentes sobre pessoas que não tinham senso do ridículo. Tentando esquecer o assunto, Luna o convidou para entrar e ele aceitou.

Já sentados no sofá, ela esperou que ele revelasse o que havia o levado até lá novamente.

\- Nessa manhã, fui pego de surpreso com aquela revelação. – Ele começou diplomaticamente. – Mas falo a verdade quando digo que não percebi nenhum sinal que pudesse me ajudar a enxergar isso. E sobre a Sra. Snape, eu disse a verdade sobre não amá-la. Bem, considero Hermione uma amiga.

Luna bufou. Ela não havia engolido aquilo, mas ele continuou:

\- Talvez eu nunca tenha te enxergado como algo mais do que uma amiga, porque estava ocupado demais lamentando por algo que estava bem na minha frente, mas que achava que nunca poderia ter. Pense bem, Luna... Sou um ex-comensal da morte, quem poderia confiar em mim ao ponto de querer formar uma família?

\- Você estava trabalhando para Ordem, Draco. Você não era um comensal da morte verdadeiramente.

\- Luna, nem mesmos os membros da ordem acreditavam em mim. Alguns achavam que a qualquer momento eu iria traí-los.

\- Eu confiava em você! – Sussurrou Luna. – Hermione também.

\- Ótimo, duas pessoas e uma delas era minha esposa na época. – Sorriu sem graça. – Mas esse não é o ponto, a questão é que é difícil acreditar que alguém como você pode querer algo comigo. Luna você é uma pessoa verdadeiramente boa. Não sei como você consegue ser amigável e gentil até com quem é rude com você.

Draco não tinha certeza do que exatamente o levou a chegar naquela decisão. Tudo o que ele sabia era que ele estava encantado pela bruxa ao seu lado e era incapaz de desviar o olhar do lábio inferior dela. Bem, na verdade, ele sabia sim o que o levou a aquilo, a jovem bruxa era dotada de uma sensibilidade única e o compreendia como ninguém.

Aproximando-se de Luna, Draco pegou a mão dela e beijou-a.

\- Me dê uma chance, Luna Lovegood. - Ele implorou e ela suspirou dramaticamente, os olhos dela nunca deixando seus olhos cinzentos. - O que quer que eu faça para você acredite que estou sendo sincero?

\- Draco, você está fazendo isso por quê? É por pena? Nós dois sabemos que não sente nada por mim.

\- Como eu posso ter convivido por três anos com você e não me encantado, Luna?

A rouquidão em seu tom a fez estremecer. Um calor familiar irradiava através dela quando Draco acariciou sua pele e tocou seus lábios em seu pescoço. De repente, ela se afastou dele.

\- Não podemos.

\- O quê? Me dê pelos menos um motivo? É aquele cara?

\- Não. – Respondeu surpresa. – Eu posso te dar vários motivos, querido. Mas o mais forte é a sua mãe, Draco. No que ela sonha para você, eu não estou. A Senhora Malfoy não gosta de mim e nunca irá gostar. E você a ama, então, jamais me perdoaria de estar entre vocês.

\- Eu amo a minha mãe, Luna. Mas se ela não te aceitar, então, ela que estará perdendo, porque nunca conheci alguém tão especial como você. Por favor, me dê uma chance.

Ela sorriu, beijou sua testa, a ponta do nariz. Ele a puxou para seu colo e mordiscou sua boca até que seu gemido saísse de seus lábios.

\- Me diz que não estou sonhando. - Luna sussurrou toda ofegante contra sua orelha.

\- Isso é um sim? - Draco exclamou incrédulo e tentou puxá-la mais perto.

\- Sim... isso é um sim. - Os olhos de Luna se fecharam enquato o seu ex-marido a reuniu em seus braços e a beijou profundamente. - Não aqui, papai logo estará de volta. – Sussurrou Luna entre seus lábios.

Ela o arrastou para seu quarto. Draco retornou seu beijo apaixonado e segurou suas costas de forma possessiva. Ele a empurrou para a cama e subiu de modo que ele estivesse entre as pernas dela.

O homem a encarava com paixão, como se quisesse registrar aquele momento para sempre.

Luna resmungou quando seu ex-marido começou a beijar seu rosto indo até a base do seu pescoço para dar outras mordiscadas.

O loiro sorriu presunçosamente quando ela gemeu alto de prazer. Aproveitando-se de sua vulnerabilidade, Draco passou as mãos nas coxas dela e sobre seu peito e beijou seus lábios novamente.

Com um aceno de varinha, ambos estavam nus. Lentamente, ele pegou seu seio esquerdo na palma da mão e começou a massageá-lo gentilmente.

Quando a mulher começou a gemer em êxtase e a dor em sua virilha estava ficando cada vez mais insuportável, ele lentamente entrou nela e eles fizeram amor.

Meia hora depois, uma camada fina de suor estava se formando em sua testa, Luna estava deitada contra seu peito e Draco podia sentir cada batida forte de seu batimento cardíaco contra o seu.

\- Casa-se comigo, Luna! - Draco deu um beijo nos lábios dela.

\- Você está falando sério? - Perguntou em uma voz suave e ele assentiu. – Claro que me caso com você. Eu te amo. - Ela sussurrou e se aproximou da boca dele novamente.

\- Eu também te amo. - Ele sussurrou e fechou os olhos, Draco e Luna finalmente caíram no sono. Eles finalmente seriam felizes com sua nova vida juntos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 - Capítulo 10**

Hermione e Severus assinariam o papel do divórcio na manhã seguinte. Foi pensando sobre aquilo que a Sra. Snape caminhou pelos corredores em busca de um lugar quieto e vazio.

Sentiu-se um pouco para baixo, perdida em seus pensamentos, apenas esperando que aquilo tudo que estava vivendo não passasse de um terrível pesadelo.

_Como ela sentia falta de Luna, quem poderia aconselhá-la naquele momento?_ Tudo o que ela podia fazer era rir de si mesma e superar para seguir em frente.

Chegando em um dos seus lugares favoritos, ela se sentou e olhou para as lindas flores que estavam florescendo. O pequeno jardim havia sido projetado por Neville.

O professor de herbologia havia tido todo um cuidado para cuidar daquela área. O calor que fazia ali não era desagradável, a luz atingia o ambiente em uma ótima intensidade, o som dos pássaros era incrível.

Era incrível como aquele lugar tinha o poder de acalmá-la.

Era muito tarde quando ele a encontrou. Sem dizer nada, sentou-se. Hermione sorriu e lhe deu a mão, que estava quente por ter ficado tanto tempo ali.

Severus olhou para ela novamente, ao seu lado um suspiro profundo e satisfeito emergiu dela. Ele entregou-lhe um copo de vinho, e ela inalou profundamente antes de tomar o primeiro gole.

\- Não achei que lhe veria aqui. – Ela sussurrou. - Você não deveria estar ajudando a Sra. Potter? Minerva foi muito insistente sobre isso.

\- Sim, mas isso pode esperar. McGonagall tem que entender que nem tudo é no tempo dela.

\- Claro. – Disse baixinho encarando o nada.

\- Por que, Hermione? - Com isso, ela franziu a testa. – Por que você odeia tanto Lily?

Neste momento, ela colocou o copo de lado e olhou para ele, seus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram momentaneamente. – Isso é tão óbvio?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

\- É óbvio. – Snape garantiu. - Pelo menos para mim. - Ele respondeu. – O que está acontecendo com você? Não conhecia esse seu lado.

\- Não é que eu odeie ela, mas... bem... não nos conhecemos o suficiente! – Sussurrou sem graça.

Ela baixou os olhos e sentiu que ele se aproximou ainda mais. Por vários minutos, nenhum deles falou, quando parecia que ela diria algo aquele momento foi quebrado quando alguém se aproximou.

\- Aqui estão vocês. – Reconheceu Neville. – Todos estão esperando vocês para o jantar.

\- Claro, Neville. – Hermione falou suavemente. - Você pode ir... só precisamos de mais um momento. – O jovem rapaz assentiu e seguiu seu caminho.

\- Severus, bom... amanhã iremos assinar o divórcio. Não vou aborrecê-lo com minha tagarelice. Apenas lhe agradecer por tudo. Sei que nos casamos rapidamente, mas tivemos um bom momento juntos. Obrigada por isso.

Silenciosamente, ela o deixou ali sozinho.

Severus Snape não admitiria isso, mas estava nervoso sobre o que seria do seu futuro. A verdade é que ele havia se acostumado a viver com ela.

Em vários momentos Hermione se perguntava o que ele diria se soubesse.

Hermione não tinha apetite para jantar. Ela voltou para a cama, mas não conseguiu dormir. E como conseguiria, ela amava aquele homem e teria que aceitar a separação no dia seguinte.

(...)

A bruxa havia dormido mal a noite inteira, ela sabia o motivo. Ela fez uma careta para a carta do Ministério como se aquilo pudesse resolver seus problemas.

Ela havia decidido que veria Severus para que eles pudessem ir juntos. Mas para seu azar, havia dado de cara com a Diretora.

\- Hermione, achei que estaria a caminho do Ministério a essa hora e não perambulando pelas masmorras. - Minerva disse ferozmente, agindo como se Hermione estivesse cometendo um crime.

\- Irei sim até o Ministério, Diretora. Mas antes disso, gostaria de trocar umas palavras com meu marido. – Falou tentando passar pela diretora, mas teve seu caminho bloqueado.

McGonagall a encarava indignado. Ela olhou para Hermione, estufando o peito e fazendo o melhor para parecer intimidante.

\- Falar? – Perguntou a bruxa mais velha. – E sobre o que seria?

\- Não acho que isso seja do seu interesse, Senhora. Mas lembre-se que estou impedida de procurá-lo para revelar meus sentimentos.

\- Tudo que ocorre embaixo desse castelo é do meu interesse, professora. - Minerva disse com os dentes cerrados, tendo o suficiente, a bruxa mais velha agarrou os pulsos dela e afastou-a daquele corredor.

\- O que você quer? - Hermione cuspiu, parecendo mais nervosa do que anteriormente e se livrando das mãos da outra mulher.

\- Me dica de uma vez. - Disse ela. – O que vai dizer a ele?

\- Vou perguntar se podemos ir juntos, satisfeita? – Hermione questionou.

\- Vocês não podem ir juntos, Hermione. Será pior!

\- Minerva, estou lhe dizendo. – Rosnou enfurecida. - Você pode pensar o que quiser, mas eu fui a única a conviver com ele nesses últimos três anos. – Hermione argumentou, em pé enquanto ela gritava para sua ex melhor amiga. – Eu tenho o direito de ir com ele. Severus pode decidir ir sozinho, mas somente ele poderá decidir.

Minerva bufou e se colocou em frente a mulher:

\- Todos nós sabemos disso, Hermione. Acredite em mim, será melhor vocês não irem juntos. Sei que se acostumou com a presença dele, mas se vocês como heróis de guerra devem dar o exemplo, se vão se separar é bom dar a impressão que também consideraram essa lei ridícula. Imagine só se eles resolverem registrar a chegada de vocês?

Hermione olhou para ela extremamente magoada.

\- Então é disso que se trata. – Sussurrou a jovem professora.

Minerva olhou para Hermione e deu de ombros:

\- Diga-me ... - Minerva começou. - Você tem alguma consideração por todos aqueles que sofreram ou mesmo perderam suas vidas por causa dessa lei?

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas as palavras não saiam.

\- Hermione. Por favor, pense nisso. O que pode acontecer se acharem que você gostou dessa lei?

Hermione balançou a cabeça hesitantemente.

\- Tudo bem, Minerva. Você venceu! Irei sozinha para o Ministério. – A jovem bruxa sacudiu a cabeça em desânimo, não conseguia explicar como ela havia conseguido estar naquela situação.

Minerva revirou os olhos e puxou Hermione para um abraço.

\- Você não poderia ter tomado decisão melhor. – Ela apontou presunçosamente e a bruxa mais jovem a empurrou levemente para sair dali.

(...)

Tinha chegado a hora. Hermione já não podia adiar o inevitável. Não havia mais lágrimas, todas já tinham sido gastas. A tristeza que ela sentia ainda era inexplicável.

Uma enorme dor em seu coração começou a se apoderar dela. Por um momento, ela pensou que iria desmaiar. Ela preferia ser presa e condenada a Azkaban do que ter que se separar. Mas sabia que isso não dependia só dela. Severus merecia ser livre, somente por ele ela faria isso.

Hermione caminhou pelos corredores do Ministério da Magia vagorosamente, ela não estava com pressa. Quando chegou ao seu destino, notou que ela era a próxima da fila para assinar os papéis do divórcio.

Ela estava acompanhada por Draco e Harry. Devido alguns problemas com Minerva, Severus não pôde estar com ela e, por isso, iria outra hora.

\- Eu realmente odeio esse lugar. - Ela suspirou, fechando a porta do escritório.

\- Senhorita Granger... já posso lhe chamar assim, certo? – Disse um funcionário do Ministério da Magia apontando para os malditos papéis.

\- Ainda é Senhora Snape, até onde sei não assinei nada! – Falou ela rudemente.

O homem deu-lhe um olhar incrédulo e Draco e Harry abaixaram a cabeça.

\- Com toda a sinceridade, eu esperava uma melhor cooperação de você, Sra. Snape. A senhora deveria parecer mais feliz com o processo de divórcio. De verdade, deveria saber o quanto custou para nosso mundo uma lei tão tenebrosa como está.

A bruxa encolheu os ombros e o homem continuou:

\- Senhora Snape, sente-se. – Falou sem paciência.

Ela sentou.

\- Muito bem, Sra. Snape. A primeira coisa que devo dizer é que é meu trabalho garantir que a separação ocorra da forma mais fácil e tranquila, sem grandes transtornos para ambos dos lados. Meu trabalho é garantir que tudo ocorra na mais perfeita ordem! – Sussurrou feliz e Hermione resmungou sem nenhuma paciência. – Olha, para nossa sorte, ao verificar seus arquivos... – Começou lhe mostrando os papéis. - notei que não tiveram filhos! Graças a Salazar vocês não cumpriram essa cláusula, ou seja, tudo será bem simples e nada burocrático. – Informou. - Vocês são a exceção, já que a maioria sairá disso com algo que os liga para o resto de suas vidas.

\- Tínhamos tempo. – Rudemente, ela informou a ele. – Como professores ganhamos um ano a mais.

\- Não estou criticando, na verdade, isso facilita muito as coisas. – Gargalhou irritando-a ainda mais. - A senhora só precisa assinar aqui e está livre para voltar a ser feliz para o resto de sua vida.

Mesmo a contragosto, ela pegou a caneta e encarou o papel. Aquilo parecia tão errado, tão doloroso. Seus dedos ficaram um pouco trêmulos e quando aproximou a caneta daquela linha minúscula, sua mão não queria obedecê-la.

_\- Como algo tão simples podia parecer tão difícil? _– Pensou ela frustrada.

Ela respirou fundo e tentou mais uma vez, mas a caneta insistia em cair de sua mão. Tentou uma, duas, três vezes, porém, lhe faltava coragem.

\- Eu não consigo. Draco, você sabe que não posso. Eu não... eu não sou forte o suficiente para isso. Preciso de um pouco mais de tempo.

Harry olhou para ela sem entender.

\- Senhora Snape, - O rapaz irritante voltou a falar. - sinto em informá-la, mas seu status como bruxa casada não pode continuar. Não é adequado agora que tudo voltará ao normal. Estamos muito satisfeitos com a revogação dessa Lei de Casamento.

\- Hermione, está é sua chance. - Harry falou enquanto a encarava. – Você não entende? Ron também irá se separar, vocês ficarão juntos. É o que vocês sempre sonharam, se esqueceu?

\- Pare, Potter! - Draco explodiu. – Você não entendeu? Ela não quer assinar esses papéis sangrentos. Hermione não quer e não existe nada que você possa fazer sobre isso. Senhor, – Draco virou-se para o rapaz que ainda esperava pela assinatura de Hermione. – Pode nos deixar por alguns instantes? – Perguntou e o homem assentiu.

\- Não! - Harry gritou. – Hermione, isso não pode ser sério. Você ama Ron, ele te ama. Vocês serão felizes juntos! Terão vários filhos...

Era muita pressão, ela estava nervosa. Então as lágrimas começaram a rolar suas bochechas. Naquele momento, Draco Malfoy resolveu intervir.

\- Hermione, você não precisa. – Sussurrou o loiro. – Não existe nenhuma cláusula em lugar algum te obrigando a isso. Luna e eu estamos do seu lado.

\- Mas e se for um caso perdido? – Hermione olhava para Draco desesperada. – Se eu continuar me iludindo, não estarei perdendo meu tempo? Estou apaixonada por ele desde sempre, mas e se ele não sente o mesmo, Draco? E se ele nunca me amar como ele ama Lily? Droga, eles estão juntos...

\- Merlin, Snape. – Draco rosnou para ela. - Há todos os tipos de amor e você deveria saber. Ele não vai amar você como ele amava Lily porque ele a ver como uma amiga. Não acho que ele te enxergue como uma amiga, Hermione.

Harry ouvia tudo aquilo em choque.

\- Você parece estar muito convencido sobre isso. Eles dormiram juntos, Draco. - Hermione disse e então ela se esforçou para afastar todos os pensamentos de Severus de sua mente para que ela pudesse tentar usar sua racionalidade.

\- Quem dormiu com quem, Hermione? – Harry implorou por uma explicação. – Nada do que vocês estão dizendo faz sentido para mim. Mas me escute, você pode ser feliz com Ronald.

Virando-se para seu amigo, ela sussurrou:

\- Harry, querido, me desculpe, mas nunca funcionaria! Eu não amo o Ron. – O auror franziu a testa e Hermione enxugou as lágrimas, envolvendo seus braços ao redor de si mesma, puxando o suéter preto para mais perto. – A verdade é que amo meu marido e certamente sempre vou amar. Draco está certo sobre isso, pena que seja tarde demais para qualquer coisa.

De repente, a porta se abriu assustando todos os ocupantes da sala.

\- Por que você não me disse, Hermione? – Severus disse da porta. Ele parecia um pouco surpreso, ofegante. – Como foi capaz de fazer um juramento insensato como aquele? Você perdeu a cabeça? O que estava pensando quando aceitou algo desse tipo?

\- O quê? Como sabe sobre isso? – Perguntou sem entender.

\- Graças a você que não foi. - Snape estalou com raiva. – Imagine a minha surpresa ao saber sobre isso por um quadro. Por Salazar, Hermione, um quadro. Fico imaginando que se Madame Burke não tivesse me dito, morreria sem saber desse juramento incoerente. Sua falta de coragem e inteligência sobre tudo isso é espantoso, Hermione. - Snape caminhou até que ele estava na frente dela. – Não é o comportamento que eu esperava de uma mulher adulta.

Hermione se encolheu, então olhou de volta para Snape e estremeceu e ele continuou:

\- Achei que fosse honesta comigo. - Ele sussurrou, puxando sua própria capa.

De repente, a raiva tomou conta de Hermione e ela olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos de Snape. Ele olhou para ela, e furiosamente ela olhou de volta.

\- Ah, por favor, não seja cínico. - Hermione choramingou ligeiramente. - Quem é você para falar de honestidade, Snape? – Zombou com raiva. - Sim, porque você foi capaz de dormir com a Sra. Potter enquanto estava casado comigo. – Ela o empurrou rudemente em direção a parede.

\- O quê? - Harry interrompeu.

\- De onde você tirou essa ideia ridícula? - Snape perguntou irritado. – Lily é minha amiga! Além disso, mesmo se não fosse. Ela é casada, Hermione, assim como eu sou casado. Que conversa é essa? – Gritou revoltado.

\- Não acho que esse seja o caminho. – Draco sussurrou tentando acalmar os ânimos.

Ainda com raiva, ela agarrou a frente das vestes de Snape e puxou-o para si.

\- Diga na minha cara que não passou a noite com ela, Severus. – Ela implorou. – Me diga que não está mentindo.

Snape ficou chocado demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Houve um momento de silencio, mas logo ele se recuperou:

\- Não passei a noite com ela e nunca passaria. - Snape disse e se virou e começou a se afastar, suas vestes ondulando atrás dele.

Harry soltou um suspiro de alívio, Draco abaixou a cabeça.

\- E você, Hermione. – Snape começou e ela olhou para ele com tristeza. - Por que não me disse que era apaixonada por mim?

\- Por que você não sonha comigo como eu sonho com você? - Argumentou a jovem enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a rolar pelo rosto dela.

\- Não! - Harry argumentou. – Isso nunca dará certo, ele ama a minha mãe e não você, Hermione. Seria tolice continuar com ele sabendo que não tem futuro.

\- Eu sei, Harry. Não precisa me humilhar. – Hermione resmungou caindo desajeitadamente na cadeira.

\- Por Salazar, coloque Potter fora daqui! – Severus exigiu a Draco.

\- Potter, vamos sair daqui. – Draco saiu arrastando-o. - Você está piorando as coisas, eu estou avisando se você não parar terei que usar meus métodos.

Draco puxou Harry Potter e começou a afastá-lo para fora do escritório. Antes que Draco pudesse sair completamente, ele voltou e os encarou.

\- Hermione, você está bem? – O loiro perguntou e ela assentiu. – Pelo amor de Merlin, tome uma atitude. - Disse antes de fechar a porta e sair.

\- Estou cansada. - Hermione sussurrou.

Severus suspirou.

\- Muito, bem... Podemos assinar e acabar com isso? – Ela perguntou.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

\- Por que não me disse? – Perguntou ele com sinceridade. – Por que ouviu Minerva? Não percebeu que ela pirou?

\- Oh, acredite! Juro que tentei, Severus. Eu tentei falar com você...- continuou ela. – Mas para sua sorte, Minerva não permitiu. Tudo bem que eu tive três anos para fazer isso, mas só recentemente eu havia ganhado coragem, então fiz todo o possível para dizer, mas não tive a chance. Não depois que Minerva me coagiu a fazer um juramento bruxo para que não te procurasse para revelar meus sentimentos a você. Acredite, você só sabe agora porque você ouviu tudo por outra pessoa, porque eu jurei a ela que não te procuraria para isso.

\- O que Minerva tem na cabeça? – Ele questionou confuso. – Merlin, Hermione, eu nunca pensei que você iria me querer, você nunca deixou transparecer que você tinha sentimentos por mim.

\- Me diga, Severus... Isso mudaria alguma coisa?

\- É claro que mudaria. Sou o homem mais sortudo da face da terra, Sra. Snape.

Puxando-a em seus braços e envolvendo seu corpo no dela, Severus falou suavemente em seu ouvido:

\- Você sabe que eu não estou deixando você ir agora, certo? – Em resposta, ela o beijou suavemente. - Não é melhor ir para casa? – O mago perguntou.

Ela não tinha palavras, então ela apenas assentiu. Seus olhos transbordavam. Ela estava tão emocionada.

Snape a beijou gentilmente como se estivesse segurando algo muito precioso e delicado. Pelo menos, naquele momento, ela sentiu-se assim.

No fundo, a bruxa temia que fosse algo de sua imaginação. Um sonho ou um devaneio. Ela temia que aquele momento pudesse desaparecer, que ela acordasse em sua cama com nada além de seus lençóis e travesseiros.

Ainda com seu corpo junto ao dele, ela lhe beijou novamente. Quando ela abriu os olhos já não estava no Ministério, eles estavam nos aposentos dele. Os aposentos que foram dela também por três belos e maravilhosos anos.

\- Como? – Perguntou ela.

\- Uma chave de portal. – O mago respondeu. – Escute Hermione, Lily é uma grande amiga. Falei sério quando disse que não passei a noite com ela, mulher tola. Pelo que sei, a única pessoa que já passou a noite com ela foi James Potter. – Sussurrou. – Pelo pouco que ouvi a respeito, o Sr. Potter a surpreendeu na noite de comemoração da vitória. Lily é e sempre será apenas uma amiga.

\- Mas você me magoou, Severus! Na festa da vitória, você me ignorou por toda a noite.

\- Sim, mas por causa de uma aposta idiota. – Revelou constrangido - Uma aposta tão idiota que só serviu para me mostrar que eu...

\- O quê? – Questionou sem entender.

\- Que eu acho você tolerável. – Revelou sem jeito. – Na verdade, bastante tolerável.

\- O quê? – Gargalhou. – Que espécie de declaração é essa, Severus? E que aposta foi essa?

\- Eu gosto de você, Hermione. – Falou com dificuldades. – E sobre a aposta, bem...

_**Flashback On**_

_Remus e Severus notaram como o professor de quadribol parecia interessado em Hermione e o homem de vestes negras virou os olhos enojado._

_Eles estavam no Grande Salão, o novo professor estava sentado não muito longe deles, mas parecia bem alegre ao ter a professora de aritmância sentada ao seu lado._

_\- Você sabe, - Remus começou. - nada te impedi da azará-lo. – Alertou o homem ao seu lado. – De onde estou posso te ajudar e ninguém nunca saberá quem foi._

_\- Por que eu faria isso? – Snape bufou._

_\- Ela é sua esposa._

_\- Apenas no sentido literal da coisa. - Severus se concentrou profundamente antes de responder._

_\- E dai? - Ele disse estupidamente. – Está na cara que está incomodado com essa cena. – Severus rosnou em reposta e Remus voltou a falar: - Oh, vamos lá! Eu só pensei que era algo muito óbvio._

_\- Não faço ideia do que você esteja implicando, Remus._

_\- Não estou sugerindo nada, estou afirmando. - Respondeu com um sorriso malicioso: - Não acho que exista alguém nesse salão que não tenha percebido que você a ama._

_Severus se virou para poder encará-la agora. _

_\- Somos bons amigos, Lupin._

_\- Se é assim, eu te desafio a ignorá-la na festa da vitória. Tenho certeza que não vai conseguir._

_\- Por que eu faria isso?_

_\- Se não conseguir, vai provar o meu ponto, Severus._

_\- Eu não vejo por que não. – Concordou._

_Com um grunhido lento e baixo, eles apertaram as mãos selando o acordo._

_**Flashback off**_

\- Foi a aposta mais estúpida que já ouvi, Severus.

\- Estamos empatados, Hermione. Fiz uma aposta estupida e você fez um juramento imbecil. – Contemplou. - Bem, mas honestamente, não se pode esperar muito de dois cabeças duras como nós. – Ele disse e ela gargalhou levemente.

Ela fechou os olhos e encostou sua testa na dela. Ele a agraciou com um sorriso quase que raro.

\- Faça amor comigo. – Hermione falou em um sussurro.

Ela queria senti-lo. Tinha uma imensa necessidade de estar com ele. Seus braços estavam ao redor do corpo dele e a testa dele tocando a dela.

\- Deixe-me tirar isso. - Ele sussurrou e em seu ouvido.

Sem nenhuma pressa, Snape tirou peça por peça. Apesar de seu desejo enorme, eles foram devagar. E não poderia ser diferente, afinal, era a primeira noite deles juntos e eles tinham muito tempo.

Era um momento especial. Ambos sabiam que eles tinham a vida toda um com o outro.

Ele a beijou novamente, um pouco mais profundamente e tocou a pele do pescoço dela, fazendo-a estremecer ligeiramente. Ele gostava do medo que ela reagia ao seu toque.

Hermione havia sonhado tanto com aquele momento que, por alguns instantes, ela fechou os olhos e abriu novamente só para ter certeza que aquilo estava acontecendo.

Para ela, parecia inacreditável que aquele dia finalmente havia chegado. Por muito tempo, Hermione realmente achou que seria impossível.

Mesmo sem entender o motivo de seu olhar, carinhosamente Severus passou a mão por seu rosto e lhe beijou na bochecha. Aproveitando que seus olhos estavam presos no seu, ele colocou a ponta do dedo em sua intimidade e sorriu quando ela mordeu o lábio trêmulo, ela respirou fundo, e ele empurrou, deslizou suavemente dentro dela.

Seu ritmo ajustou-se depois de apenas alguns segundos, e Hermione esqueceu completamente de como pensar e, até mesmo, de como conversar.

A bruxa estava imersa naquela mistura de sensações que o marido estava lhe proporcionando.

Snape sentiu seu corpo embaixo dele, sua respiração contra sua orelha, ouviu-a engasgar e gemer suavemente. Aquilo estava deixando-o louco.

Hermione o abraçou, sentiu vontade de se unir a ele, e desejou com todo o coração que aquela noite nunca acabasse, que esse momento durasse por toda a eternidade.

Minutos depois, quando ambos estavam exaustos após o clímax, eles se abraçaram e permaneceram naquela posição.

\- Sinto muito, Severus. Deveria ter lhe dito antes. - Admitiu e Snape ficou surpreso, mas passou os braços ao redor dela, Hermione esperava viver aquele momento para sempre.

\- Fui estúpido também. Eu deveria ter lhe dito a verdade antes.

\- A verdade? – Hermione perguntou de repente querendo tirar algo dele diferente de tolerável.

Ela sorriu quando ele ficou nervoso.

\- A verdade, Hermione ... a verdade que eu... eu te amo. – Snape disse num sussurro e olhou para ela esperando qualquer expressão no rosto da jovem esposa. – Mas não conte a ninguém que eu disse essas palavras, porque vou negar até a morte. – Avisou.

Hermione não pôde deixar de rir.

\- Eu prometo, querido. – Se comprometeu. – Mas entre nós, não haverá um único segredo.

Eles se inclinaram novamente para outro beijo. Então, ele a puxou para mais perto e eles fizeram amor novamente. Com toda a honestidade, Severus nunca se sentira tão amado, nem jamais se sentira tão vivo. Depois de todos os anos de dor, ele seria feliz.

Aquele dia uniu Hermione e Severus para sempre de uma forma que ninguém saberia explicar.

Para Hermione, era estanho pensar que graças a um quadro intrometido, Severus havia descoberto seu último segredo, mas ela não se importava e seria eternamente grata a Elizabeth Burke. Graças a ela, eles seriam felizes.

**FIM**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 - Epílogo**

**EPÍLOGO**

2 anos depois

\- Espero o melhor da minha equipe! – Minerva vociferou e levantou a sobrancelha. – Você perdeu a noção, Snape? Colocou três alunos para limparem toda a ala norte! E depois ordenou que esfregassem as escadas. - Balbuciou por um momento antes de se acalmar. - Você acha que eles dariam conta? Sem magia? Ele estão lá desde ontem à noite.

Snape a encarou e se perguntou o motivo de não ter saído de Hogwarts há dois anos atrás quando Hermione pediu as contas. Conviver com Minerva estava sendo terrível, ele se perguntava constantemente o motivo de ter continuado.

De repente, tudo pareceu estranho, e ele sabia que é culpa era dele. Porém, depois de mais de vinte anos trabalhando ali, ele achava que sair e recomeçar em outro lugar não parecia uma boa ideia. No entanto, era óbvio que ficar não tinha sido a decisão mais sabia, Snape tinha que admitir.

\- As escadas pareciam bastante ansiosas para serem limpas. – Debochou. – Não admito que questione os meus métodos de punição. Se realmente não gostou, me demita! Apesar da minha dor de cabeça infernal, que devo a eles devo mencionar, minha consciência está bem tranquila! Atribuir-lhes uma detenção devido ao mau comportamento deles, Diretora.

\- Severus... - a voz da bruxa mais velha estava gotejando de impaciência. – O seu castigo, por mais que aquelas crianças tenham quebrado as regras, é desproporcional. Não faz sentido atribuir uma detenção desse nível! Você proibiu que eles parassem sem que terminassem. Isso pode demorar dias.

\- Não sei se você percebe, mas seus grifinórios estão se tornando rebeldes. - Disse ele bruscamente. - Eu sugiro que você encontre uma maneira de monitorá-los na próxima ida a Hogsmead e ofereça o melhor da equipe, Diretora McGonagoll. Tenho certeza que uma pequena tarde com eles não irá frear seu entusiasmo. Afinal, como você bem disse, são apenas brincadeiras infantis. Então, sugiro lide com eles pessoalmente, Senhora.

\- Lidar com eles como você lidou? - Ela estalou e as palavras saíram de sua boca cheia de fúria. – São apenas crianças, Snape! Crianças! Será que você não percebe?

\- Por Deus, Mulher. Você fala como se eu tivesse usado uma Maldição Imperdoável em seus estudantes. Só os mandei para o castelo mais cedo para que fossem punidos adequadamente. O que é essa punição perto do que eles fizeram? Eles explodiram o Cabeça de Javali e pessoas saíram gravemente feridas. O que, em nome de Merlin, eu poderia fazer? Você não percebe a complexidade da situação?

\- Eles fizeram o quê? - Ela perguntou alarmada. – Lily não me falou sobre isso! Disse apenas que era uma pequena travessura.

\- Pequena travessura? – Grunhiu. - Isso será tudo, McGonagall. O meu dia foi longo, então preciso de um pouco de paz.

\- Severus, espere! – Minerva tentou detê-lo.

\- Ah, converse com seus queridos grifinórios, e faça o favor de fazê-los parar!

\- Severus, realmente preciso falar com você sobre outra coisa.

\- Não sei se você se lembra, senhora, mas só discutimos assuntos profissionais. Nós dois sabemos bem de sua dificuldade de não se meter na vida alheia.

\- É um assunto que diz respeito a sua vida profissional, Severus. – Rosnou. - A professora Potter precisa de ajuda para a próxima ida a Hogsmead. – Vociferou.

\- Escale outro professor. – Avisou. - Isso não acontecerá, não percebe o desastre que foi a última? – Perguntou enquanto saia.

\- Isso não terminou, Snape.

Ignorando-a, Severus abriu a porta da sala de professores e caminhou para fora sem dizer mais nada. Ele estava cansado de tudo e de todos. Definitivamente, precisava de férias.

(...)

Para a surpresa de Draco Malfoy, sua mãe estava parada em frente à sua porta, pressionada contra o batente da porta se recusando a deixá-lo até que ele permitisse que ela entrasse.

Luna, que pela janela havia visto ela chegar, decidiu permanecer em seu quarto para não presenciar a interação dos dois. Afinal, depois de tudo que a mulher havia dito sobre ela, era melhor evitar a conversa.

Depois de meia hora de discussão, Narcisa arqueou uma sobrancelha pálida, mas segurou a língua.

\- Sim, a senhora é minha mãe e devo lhe respeitar. Entretanto, não pensou nisso quando criticou minha escolha e rejeitou a minha esposa de forma tão ferrenha e impassível.

Narcisa conhecia bem o filho e nunca o vira tão magoado.

\- Não lhe apoiei em sua escolha, mas como poderia se a garota é o oposto do que sonhei para você, Draco? Esperava que se casasse com alguém realmente adequado. Você tem que entender! Para mim, Luna Lovegood estava mais para um incômodo passageiro. Todavia, estava enganada.

\- É Luna Malfoy agora, mamãe. – Ele a lembrou. - O que mudou?

\- Vocês têm um filho agora. – Disse Narcisa e sentiu uma enxaqueca se aproximando. A mulher demorou alguns instantes antes de falar novamente. – Quero fazer parte da vida dele, ele é um Malfoy.

\- Não posso deixar você vê-lo. – Draco revelou e a mulher em sua frente lançou-lhe um olhar de insulto e reprovação.

\- Mas você não acha que isso é demais? - A matriarca da família Malfoy trouxe a mão delicada ao rosto. – Ele é meu neto. Sangue do meu sangue.

\- A mãe do seu neto foi humilhada por você, mamãe. Não acho que isso seja demais. Não quero que minha esposa passe por qualquer situação constrangedora por sua causa.

Depois de não conseguir ignorar os gritos por mais tempo, Luna desceu as escadas e os encontrou. O olhar no rosto de Draco não era um dos melhores, o homem era uma mistura de descrença e irritação. Tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, ela se aproximou e sorrindo para a sogra, passou o braço ao redor dele e olhou para Narcisa.

\- É uma surpresa vê-la aqui, Sra. Malfoy. Estava me perguntando quando viria. – Sussurrou.

\- De fato, mas não poderia ser diferente. Gostaria de ver meu neto, mas entendo que não sou bem-vinda.

\- A senhora realmente não deveria vê-lo. - O tom de Luna estava em algum lugar entre magoada e divertida. - Afinal, nunca aceitou meu relacionamento com seu filho. No entanto, não consigo negar isso já que a senhora é a avó do meu filho. A única avó. - Disse surpreendentemente.

\- Então,... – Narcisa começou sem saber o que aquilo significava.

\- Sim! Você pode vê-lo.

Luna levou Narcisa para outra parte da casa, enquanto Draco a observava fascinado. Ele não entendia como sua mulher poderia ser tão generosa depois de tudo que tivera que ouvir.

Draco não sabia o que Narcisa Malfoy pretendia, mas ele estaria por perto para que sua esposa não fosse ferida novamente.

\- Entre por favor. Sra. Malfoy esse é o pequeno Archie. – Sussurrou com um grande sorriso.

Narcisa olhou nervosamente e sorriu. A criança era a cópia perfeita de Draco.

\- Meu pequeno rapaz. - Draco disse baixinho, sem levantar os olhos do recém-nascido.

Narcisa sorriu e sentiu as lágrimas se aproximarem. Ela não podia negar que aquele momento era um dos mais felizes de sua vida, por isso, ela não conseguia controlar suas emoções.

\- Ele é tão lindo. Para um bebê ele é bem cumprido. – Sussurrou tentando segurar a voz. – Oh, Merlin, ele tem um belo rosto.

Narcisa se aproximou para observá-lo melhor.

\- A senhora quer segurá-lo? - Luna perguntou finalmente, olhando para Narcisa e depois para Draco que assentia feliz

\- Realmente? - Narcisa questionou, surpresa com a pergunta. – Eu gostaria disso, querida.

\- Claro. – Luna disse pegando o pequeno bebê do berço com bastante cuidado e entregando a ela. Luna entregou a criança à sua avó, que o aceitou com toda a gratidão e cuidado. Narcisa parecia fascinada.

\- Olá, Archie... a vovó está muito feliz em lhe conhecer. Você é um menino bem comportado, não é? - Ela perguntou brincando. Narcisa estava tão concentrada na criança em seus braços que mal teve tempo de registrar Luna e Draco saindo do quarto.

(...)

Quando Hermione mexeu no celular do seu marido naquela manhã, a foto que havia encontrado no aplicativo de mensagens estava deixando-a confusa e tensa.

Quando começou a fuçar o celular de Severus, encontrar uma foto de um bebê não era o que ela esperava. No entanto, lá estava a fato e nenhum nome gravado para lhe ajudar a entender o que aquilo significava.

Nos últimos meses, seu marido apresentava atitudes suspeitas, mas ela não conseguia dizer o que poderia ser. Encontrar-se com ele havia se tornado extremamente difícil, se fosse por ele, eles provavelmente só se veriam uma vez no mês.

Hermione se considerava uma pessoa inteligente para perceber as coisas, mas quando se tratava de seu marido, nada era óbvio. A foto daquela criança em seu celular, só podia significar uma coisa: ele estava a traindo.

Ainda desorientada, ela enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos, tentando inutilmente se acalmar e não pensar naquela hipótese. Seu marido era um homem inteligente e leal, então tentou se convencer que havia uma outra explicação para aquilo. O coração de Hermione batia no peito de forma tão intensa que ela podia ouvir batendo em seus ouvidos e sentir o sangue correr de seu rosto.

Porém, mesmo tendo se convencido que daria a ele a chance de se explicar, quando o viu atravessar a lareira, após inúmeros suspiros exasperados de Hermione, em um claro sinal de que as coisas não estavam bem, ela simplesmente partiu para cima dele:

\- Em nome de Merlin, o que significa isso, Severus Snape? – Sua mulher se aproximou, com um olhar de ódio.

Ele não sabia dizer como, mas o olhar que ela lhe transmitiu lhe causou um enorme desconforto. Apenas com aquele olhar Hermione quase conseguiu que o seu estômago traidor se revirasse.

\- Me dê isso! – Exclamou cansado tentando acabar com aquilo rapidamente para descansar. - Não conheço esse número! Nem essa criança. – Revelou sentando-se no sofá e abaixando a cabeça.

Ela ignorou o comentário, estendendo a mão para pagar o celular novamente.

\- Não conhece? Então, posso te perguntar de novo! – Rosnou impaciente. – Vamos, Severus? De quem é esse número e por que te mandaram uma foto dessa criança? Me diga por que te mandariam a foto de uma criança? Estou esperando! Vamos. Mereço uma explicação.

\- Não faço ideia do que você esteja falando. - Disse e sua voz soava monótona como de costume, mas soava um pouco mais fraca. – Por favor, fale baixo Hermione. Sinto que minha cabeça está prestes a explodir. Tenha piedade, mulher.

\- Você me traiu, não foi? – Sussurrou e os olhos de Snape se arregalaram.

\- O QUÊ!? – Snape imediatamente pulou.

\- Há quanto tempo você a vê? Me diga de uma vez. – Hermione enxugou as lágrimas e deu as costas para ele. - Faz meses que percebo que você mudou, Severus. Acho que estava muito ocupado com ela para perceber que eu percebi.

\- Do que você está falando, Hermione? Que história é essa? – Perguntou preocupado. – Notei que hoje não era necessariamente o meu dia, mas isso é definitivamente a coisa mais ridícula que escutei neste dia. – Falou um pouco mais pálido do que o normal.

\- Eu te amo Severus, mas não posso mais. Um filho é demais para mim. Me diga... Como foi capaz? Como pôde esconder isso por tanto tempo? Nos prometemos que não haveria segredos entre nós! Como fui tola. Como você pôde fazer isso? Como você pode simplesmente jogar fora todos esses anos que passamos juntos, me diga como? Não sentiu-se mal? Me diga como você pode viver consigo mesmo sabendo que tem um filho fora do casamento? – Gritou desesperada e lágrimas brotaram nos olhos dela. – Como pôde fazer isso comigo?

\- Por Deus, Mulher. Não te trai! De onde tirou isso? Nunca vi essa criança antes. – Snape gritou e logo pegou sua varinha quando as alas de sua casa avisaram que a casa estava sendo invadida. - Que diabos é isso? - Beliscou a ponta do nariz quando o intruso apareceu. - Saia. Saia! Saia da minha casa, Minerva. Eu não posso lidar com você agora.

\- Ele te traiu? - Disse McGonagall constatando o que acabara de ouvir. – Eu lhe disse, Hermione. Esse casamento tinha que ter acabado quando o Ministério acabou com aquela lei! Ele nunca te amou, era questão de tempo para isso ter acontecido.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? – Snape rosnou. – Como entrou? Por Salazar, o que quer de mim?

\- Tínhamos assuntos a tratar, Snape. – Minerva estalou. – Sabe bem que Hogwarts está conectada a todas as Redes de Flu do corpo docente. Como diretora tenho livre acesso.

Lentamente Snape caminhou em direção a Minerva. Seus olhos negros não passaram por Hermione nem uma única vez. Era como se ele estivesse desafiando-a a se mover. Pensando que aquilo não levaria a uma coisa boa, Hermione resolveu intervir.

\- Vá embora, Diretora. Não é um bom momento. – Hermione falou aborrecida, tentando não demonstrar fraqueza. – Se a senhora não percebe, meu marido e eu temos um assunto mais importante para tratar.

\- Impossível. – Minerva sussurrou.

\- Você costumava ser mais inteligente. – Snape resmungou incapaz de esconder sua ira. – Minha esposa e eu temos que conversar. Saia, Minerva. Agora! Isso não é um pedido.

\- Lily precisa de um acompanhante. – Minerva disse calmamente, mas não recebeu nada em troca. – O escolhido foi você. - Disse McGonagall rapidamente.

\- CHEGA! Te convido a se retirar dessa casa – Snape rosnou. – A cada momento me surpreendo mais com sua falta de decoro.

\- Qual é o seu problema, Diretora? – Hermione sussurrou incapaz de suportar aquela dor por mais tempo, falar o nome de Lily Potter naquele momento era demais para ela. – Você realmente não pode me deixar em paz? Tinha mesmo que trazer o nome dessa mulher nesse momento? Dentro da minha própria casa?

Minerva piscou, ouvir aquilo foi tão inesperado, e ela quase sentiu-se mal. Vendo que realmente não era um bom momento, ela resolveu deixá-los. Pegando um pouco de pó de flu em uma jarra próxima da lareira, ela se foi.

\- Droga, eu não posso fazer isso. - Hermione sussurrou. Ele olhou para ela estranhamente.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Ele perguntou. – De onde veio tudo isso? O que estamos fazendo, Hermione?

\- Eu ... eu ... - Ela parou, tentando encontrar palavras para o turbilhão de sentimentos dentro de si. Entretanto, nada parecia adequado para dizer. Ela virou-se de modo que estava de frente para ele, lágrimas de seus olhos caíram em sua bochecha e ela se afastou pela terceira vez.

\- Me diga de uma vez... o que é tudo isso? - Ele perguntou irritado e totalmente esgotado.

\- Por Deus Severus, como foi capaz. – Sussurrou devastada.

\- Pare por ai! Não ouse a insinuar uma barbaridade dessa.

\- Não pense que eu não percebo o seu comportamento estranho, nem seus sentimentos passam despercebidos Severus. Diga-me, pelo amor de Deus, quem é ela?!

\- Deixe-me ver se eu entendi, por causa de uma mensagem você resolveu que eu fiz algo de errado?

Snape suspirou. Não valia a pena discutir. Em vez disso, ele virou-se em direção a porta.

\- Onde você está indo? – Ela gritou.

\- Eu não sei, Hermione, mas sinto que te convencer do contrário será uma batalha perdida no final. Você está convencida que te trai e estou cansado demais para lhe provar o contrário. Não hoje, por favor.

\- Vai atrás dela, não é? – Sua esposa respondeu com um leve toque de amargura – Como fui tola.

\- Eu esperava que não fosse assim! – Snape disse metodicamente. – Mas não posso ficar aqui. Não hoje. Estou cansado demais para qualquer coisa. – Respondeu batendo a porta.

Involuntariamente ela caiu no sofá, suas pernas estavam trêmulas e sentiu-se momentaneamente zonza. Ela estava arrasada.

Seu casamento estava acabado e pensar naquilo fazia com que seu coração se apertasse como se alguém estivesse tentando rasgá-lo ao meio.

A única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era que realmente precisava conversar com alguém. Definitivamente precisava de um amigo para desabafar.

(...)

\- Você não pode ser sério! – A diretora rosnou quando Snape apresentou sua renúncia. - Nós podemos chegar em um acordo. – Minerva McGonagall resmungou quando ele lhe disse pela décima vez que era perca de tempo e ele não voltaria. – Você está entregando sua renúncia como um fugitivo de Azkaban, Severus. Não está me dando tempo para pensar em outra alternativa.

\- Não teríamos chegado a lugar nenhum. - Ele disse simplesmente. - O que eu deveria fazer? - Severus Snape perguntou irritado. – Ficar aqui e esperar para que você tente me fazer de fantoche novamente? – A questionou amargamente. – Acredite, Minerva, Alvo Dumbledore e o Lorde das Trevas já me manipularam o suficiente para uma vida inteira. Eu não poderia permitir que você se metesse na minha vida e humilhasse a minha esposa novamente. - Ele murmurou com raiva antes que seu olhar em um ponto na parede. – Você sabe que eu deveria ter feito isso há dois anos atrás, mas fui tolo o suficiente para acreditar que sua insistência tinha terminado. - Ele murmurou baixinho antes de fechar os olhos do ataque das memórias de sua vida passada.

Depois ter assumido seu papel e cumprido sua missão, ele havia jurado nunca mais ser controlado por ninguém. Quando a lei de casamento entrou em vigor, ele ficou furioso com toda a coisa, mas logo havia se acostumando.

Porém, não permitiria que mais ninguém lhe obrigasse a nada.

A diretora McGonagall fungou e voltou a falar:

\- Seja como for, cometi um erro, Severus. Mas não vá embora tão de repente, me dê a chance de me desculpar. - Ela disse então, e Snape fez uma careta.

\- Bem, eu não penso assim, Diretora. Afinal, o que vimos hoje mais cedo prova que isso foi longe demais. O que em nome de Merlin foi aquilo?

\- Sim. - Foi tudo o que ela disse, seu tom ilegível. - Você tem razão. – Confirmou depois de outro momento de silêncio. – Porém, não acho que vocês foram feitos um para o outro e a prova disso é que você a traiu.

\- Ai está, estava me perguntando quando isso viria a tona. - Snape falou, sua voz pensativa. – Nós sabemos que não sou capaz de algo tão baixo como uma traição, Diretora. E sobre minha esposa e eu não sermos feitos um para o outro, eu concordo que, ao que tudo indica, Hermione e eu não formos feitos um para o outro. Entretanto, aqui estamos e você não tem conhecimento de nossos sentimentos, isso, só diz respeito a nós dois, é muito preocupante que você esteja tão empenhada a nos provar seu ponto. Então, a questão é a troco de quê? - Snape estalou. - Você poderia viver em um casamento de conveniência? Minha esposa e eu também não. Por isso, nos respeite.

Minerva olhou para baixo por um momento, insegura de seus próprios pensamentos no momento.

\- Ainda assim, Severus...

\- É o bastante, Senhora. Estou saindo. – Snape rosnou. – Minerva, uma última coisa. – Virou-se para ela novamente. – Não insulte a minha esposa novamente, não serei tão compreensivo da próxima vez. – Snape engoliu a raiva e finalmente tentou colocar palavras para fora: - Não há nada que você possa dizer que me faça desistir da minha esposa. Então, se não quer que uma terceira Guerra Bruxa ecloda mantenha distância.

Os olhos de Minerva brilharam de raiva e ela engoliu em seco.

\- Você vê, é difícil aceitar que uma lei tão horrenda pode ter acertado em ter os colocados juntos.

A bruxa mais velha olhou para ela por um momento, quando de repente, um momento de silêncio caiu sobre eles. A cabeça de Minerva virou-se, procurando Snape e o encontrou saindo pela porta, mas uma vez a mulher se sentiu cheia de culpa.

\- Não vou voltar a procurá-los. – Informou. – Adeus, Severus.

\- Nunca me senti tão satisfeito, Minerva. – O homem grunhiu e saiu do escritório.

(...)

\- Ele me traiu! Como pôde? Ele conhecia meus sentimentos, sabia o quanto significava para mim. - Ron lhe entregou uma xicara de chá e ela a encarou agradecida. - Desculpe por te procurar assim, Ron. Só precisava de alguém para conversar!

\- Eu sei, Hermione. E você é bem-vinda. Mas isso tudo parece muito errado. Isso não me parece nada com Snape. - Outro bufo veio de Ron.

\- O quê? - Hermione continuou com raiva. – Anos de convivência não são suficientes, Ron. Nunca conhecemos as pessoas verdadeiramente.

\- Hermione - Ele gemeu exasperado. – Converse com ele.

\- Esse é o fim! Eu tenho que encarar. Droga. – Sussurrou olhando para o relógio. - Harry exigiu a minha presença pelo menos no jantar, tenho que encontrar forças para ir.

\- Eu também espero ver você no jantar, Hermione, finalmente vou conhecer meu sobrinho.

\- O quê? Albus nasceu? - A voz de Hermione saiu cheia de alegria. – Espera! Gin está apenas com oito meses.

\- Sim, na noite passada. Foi um nascimento prematuro. Harry não lhe enviou uma foto? - O riso do ruivo era contagiante. – Aqui está!

Naquele momento, Hermione caiu no sofá sem saber o que dizer. Embora a situação fosse grave, sua expressão se suavizou um pouco quando olhou para o bebê que foi o pivô de sua separação.

\- Merda. – Ela deixou escapar.

\- Hermione, tudo bem que o bebê ainda está inchado e com cara de joelho. Mas ele é bonitinho.

\- Merlin... Não posso acreditar! Foi Harry... esse tempo todo foi Harry. Estou sem celular, então, ele mandou essa foto para Severus. Droga, como eu podia imaginar? Harry mandou a foto sem nenhuma mensagem e Severus não tem o número dele salvo.

\- É um milagre que Snape tenha aceito o celular, você sabe, ele não é disso. Você terá que se desculpar! Você sabe, aquele homem te ama demais para te trair.

Então a lareira brilhou e Gin apareceu.

\- Hermione? O que houve? O que está fazendo aí?

\- Severus e eu brigamos e precisava conversar com alguém. Acho que ele não irá me perdoar.

\- Oh? - Ginny perguntou com dificuldade. - Por que você tem tanta certeza?

\- Fui uma estupida. - Hermione sentiu o pânico bem no fundo de sua alma. - Eu não acho que ele vá me perdoar tão facilmente. - Sua voz mal era um sussurro e ela recusou-se firmemente a encontrar os olhos da outra mulher. - Harry enviou uma foto para Severus e eu achei que ele estivesse me traindo! Achei que ele tinha outra família. Mas falando agora, até o pensamento parece ridículo. Como pude ser tão boba?

\- Por causa de uma foto? Quem diria que por causa do meu marido meu filho recém-nascido seria o motivo de uma separação? – Gin se perguntou incrédula.

\- Oh, meu Deus, Gin... Nem lhe dei as felicitações. – Hermione sussurrou chateada. –Parabéns pelo nascimento do bebê.

\- Cristo, Hermione! - Ela bufou de frustração. – Você não muda mesmo. Olha o Harry poderia ao menos ter dito algo junto com a foto. Mas Hermione... por que não esquece esse jantar e vai atrás de seu marido?

\- Tem certeza? - Hermione disse suavemente. – Oh, não faço ideia de onde ele pode estar.

\- Oh, querida. - Gina suspirou. – Neville acabou de me visitar e mencionou algo sobre ter esbarrado com um Snape furioso em Hogwarts.

\- Oh... Claro. Obrigada, Gin. – Sussurrou; – Ron, não sei como te agradecer.

Ron deu de ombros, presumivelmente feliz por tudo ter se resolvido.

(...)

\- Ele dormiu. – Narcissa informou quando os encontrou minutos depois.

\- Meu filho é um anjo, é muito quieto. - Disse Draco brincando.

\- Bem, querido. – Sua mãe começou. - Eu acho que ele tem um pouco da tranquilidade da mãe, pois você era o bebê mais chorão do mundo bruxo. – Revelou divertida. - Quero te pedir perdão, Luna. - Ela disse a nora. – Pelo que eu te disse, pela forma que te tratei e pelas tantas vezes que te ignorei. Você tem o direito de não me perdoar, mas eu realmente sinto muito.

\- Eu aceito suas desculpas, Sra. Malfoy. - Luna silenciosamente pronunciou as palavras e seu marido pareceu bastante satisfeito. – Embora devo informar que preciso de um tempo para me acostumar.

\- Leve o tempo que precisar. - Ela sorriu um pouco.

\- Janta conosco mamãe?

\- Não, obrigada.

\- Fique, acho que temos uma boa chance para nos aproximar. - Luna comentou neutra.

\- Bem, acho que aceitar. Você está cozinhando querido?

Draco bufou. - Por que diabos eu faria isso? Morreríamos todos intoxicados.

Luna riu e Narcisa concordou.

Ao ver sua mãe e sua esposa conversarem animadamente na mesa de jantar, Draco mal podia acreditar. É claro que ele e Luna conversaram sobre se aproximar da mulher em algum momento, muitas vezes na verdade. Entretanto, ele não estava acreditando que o dia havia chegado.

O mago somente percebeu que estava perdido em seu próprio mundo até que sentiu as mãos de sua esposa pressionarem levemente as suas.

\- Obrigado. - Ele sussurrou. – Te amo.

\- Não por isso, querido. – Luna respondeu com sinceridade. – Também te amo.

(...)

Hermione ficou surpresa quando notou quão rápido chegou Hogwarts. Afinal, ela teve que fazer o caminho mais difícil para chegar no seu destino, já que já não dava aulas na escola. Pensando que poderia encontrar a diretora, optou pelos corredores mais desertos, sabia que no território do inimigo ela estaria em desvantagem.

Em frente aos aposentos de Severus, ela abriu a porta e ficou surpreso quando sentiu o as enfermarias caírem.

\- Hermione?

Ela suspirou: - A foto era do filho de Ginny e Harry! – Revelou imediatamente.

\- De quem mais seria? – Snape perguntou sem encará-la. – Weasley era a única grávida que conhecíamos. A menos que Archie tenha retornado para o útero da mãe.

\- É claro que sim, Severus! Não pensei adequadamente. Me desculpe. - A voz de Hermione se elevou, alta e defensiva. – Por favor, me desculpe. – Tentou novamente.

Ainda em silêncio, Severus ficou de pé, pegou outra caixa e levou até a estante e começou a juntar todos os seus livros.

\- Ah, por favor! Fale alguma coisa. – A mulher de cabelos encaracolados resmungou. – Preciso saber se me perdoou.

\- Você parece péssima. – Murmurou.

\- Sério? Você fica calado por quarenta e cinco minutos e a primeira coisa que me diz após um longo silêncio é isso? Se quer saber, eu estou bem, só não dormi muito na noite passada. - A mulher mais jovem lamentou, parecendo vagamente desapontada. – Você não irá me perdoar, não é?

\- Hermione, não acho que...

\- Espere, não diga nada. Eu quero que você saiba que sei que fui uma idiota. Estou completamente envergonhada. Muito envergonhada. - Ela murmurou bem próxima de seu ouvido. – Eu simplesmente pirei, Severus. Sinto muito, era demais para mim. - Sussurrou de forma confusa. Seu rosto suave contorceu-se com confusão enquanto ela tentava desesperadamente tentar explicar o que queria dizer. – Mas coloque-se no meu lugar por um momento! Pelo menos tente ver a minha perspectiva disso tudo. Uma foto de um bebê no seu celular! Um bebê totalmente desconhecido! Um bebê que eu jamais poderei ter. – Falou antes que se desse conta. - As palavras "sou do papai" era a única coisa que gritava na minha cabeça até uma hora atrás e não pensei adequadamente. Sinto muito. Eu realmente sinto. - Ela sussurrou, suplicante, incapaz de segurar as lágrimas.

\- Hermione, estamos casados há cinco anos. - Explicou calmamente, levando-a para o sofá: - Embora você tenha me deixado revoltado por não ter acreditado em mim, não acho que não possa te perdoar. Eu também não estava no meu melhor dia, podia ter tentando um pouco mais.

Um pequeno som de alivio, era o único som que Hermione podia fazer.

\- Oh sim. Oh meu deus sim! Obrigada. - Hermione respondeu e tentando enxugar as lágrimas, cobrindo Severus de beijos suaves. – Me desculpe por ter lhe deixado louco. Neville me disse que você está saindo! Estou orgulhosa de você. Sonhei tanto com esse momento.

\- Você sabe, devia ter pedido as contas anos atrás. Mas isso não importa agora, me diga qual é o problema? - Ele sussurrou enfim, de repente ciente de que algo não estava certo. – Nós dois sabemos que aquela foto não causaria toda aquela revolta e inquietação.

Hermione o encarou surpresa. Fechando rapidamente a boca aberta, ela se levantou, deu um passo à frente, mas logo se sentou no sofá e olhou para ele novamente.

\- Severus... - Disse Hermione. – Queria ter falado sobre isso antes, mas não sabia como. E agora me parece um pouco tarde para isso, sinto que posso ter arruinado as coisas para nós.

Severus olhou para ela. - O que você quer dizer? O que você fez?

Hermione sentiu seu sangue gelar, mas ela sabia que teria que contar.

\- Nos inscrevi no programa de adoção do Ministério há nove meses. - Ela admitiu. - Fomos escolhidos! Faz dois dias que o Ministério nos mandou uma coruja nos informando que preenchemos todos os requisitos para a adoção.

\- Como assim? Você escondeu isso de mim por nove meses? Não era você que havia prometido que entre nós haveria um único segredo? – Disse ficando vermelho.

\- Sim, eu acho que sim. Fui uma idiota, não fui?

\- Preciso processar tudo isso. – Ele respondeu com sinceridade. – Não tenho certeza do que eu acho. – Falou um pouco sem ar. – Como foi capaz de esconder algo desse tipo? – Snape exigiu. – Escondeu isso por nove meses, Hermione! Quem esconde algo assim? Você poderia ter me dito em várias ocasiões. Era só FALAR! Não te ocorreu que esse era o tipo de coisa que eu deveria participar?

\- Seja como for, temo que seja tarde demais para voltar atrás. - Naquele exato momento, ela se desmanchou em lágrimas. Pela terceira vez na vida, Hermione não sabia o que fazer. - Estou apavorada ... com medo! Mas se não quiser fazer isso comigo, tudo bem. Eu posso fazer isso! Oh meu Deus. Não a conheço. – Ela caiu em sim. - Não sei o que gosta de comer, qual sua bebida preferida ou qual sua cor preferida. Oh, meu Deus, eu não vou saber quando ela precisar de mim. - Ela se virou para olhá-lo e uma outra lágrima escorreu pela bochecha dela. – Severus... - Ela sussurrou, notando o seu silencio. – Se ela sentir dor não vou saber o que fazer. E se não tivermos uma conexão? Você sabe, a conexão de mãe e filha. Meu Deus, o que eu fiz? Onde eu estava com a cabeça?

\- Não seja boba. - Ele agarrou a mão dela, tomando as duas mãos nas suas. – Respire, Hermione.

\- Ginny sabe o que James precisa apenas com o olhar. Certamente já tem isso com Albus. - Ela sufocou. – Isso deve ser genético! Sim, certamente é algo que ela herdou de sua mãe Molly. Nunca vou saber fazer isso, Gin tem o dom de ser mãe. – Lamentou. – Diga alguma coisa...

\- Estou tão perdido quanto você, mas é tarde para isso. – Ele a alertou. – Não acho que podemos ignorar que agora existe uma criança esperando por nós. Bem, na verdade, poderíamos mantê-la trancafiada até os dezoito anos. A base de agua e pão. Deus sabe que se não fosse essa foto você poderia escondê-la de mim até que ela se formasse na universidade.

\- Isso não tem graça. – Resmungou.

\- Exatamente, assim como suas indagações. Por Merlin, Hermione, a Sra. Potter não nasceu com esse dom. Lembre-se do dia que ela quase afogou o filho na banheira. Pelo menos você não corre esse risco. E se erramos no meio do caminho e daí? Seremos pais, temos esse direito. – Ele finalmente disse em voz alta, e de alguma forma, parecia certo.

\- Espere... isso quer dizer que... – Sussurrou surpresa.

\- Isso quer dizer que está na hora de buscar essa criança, Hermione... Eu pensei que você estivesse feliz com a nossa vida como estava. Se soubesse do seu desejo, teria participado disso. Estou um pouco decepcionado por você sentir a necessidade de esconder isso de mim. Eu esperaria ser incluído em um evento tão importante como esse. Você sabe, é uma decisão que afeta nossas vidas. Porém, se te faz feliz, estou pronto para isso. Mas você precisa me prometer uma coisa. Chega de segredos! – Implorou.

\- Sim! Sim! Sim! Obrigada, meu amor. - Disse um pouco sem fôlego. - Podemos nos beijar e fazer as pazes agora?

Ele sentiu a mão dela timidamente agarrando a dele e lentamente, timidamente, ela se aproximou e beijou-o. Para Snape, a tensão entre eles ainda era enorme, mas ela lhe deu um sorriso que o desarmou completamente.

\- Você vai ser uma ótima mãe. - Ele declarou baixinho, seus olhos nunca a deixando.

Hermione sorriu um pouco, seus olhos ainda nivelados com os dele.

\- Mentiroso! – Sorriu em troca. – Mas farei o meu melhor. E obrigada por tudo, Severus. E obrigada pelo que fez com McGonagall, Neville me disse que foi muito emocionante ouvir tudo de Elizabeth Burke.

\- Bem, ela mereceu. – Contemplou. – É melhor irmos.

\- Severus... - Hermione sussurrou e se levantou. – Nós vamos conseguir fazer isso, não vamos?

\- Não existe nada que você não possa fazer. - Severus disse com um sorriso travesso.

\- Ah, cale a boca. – Resmungou fingindo-se ofendida. – Vamos buscar nossa filha.

Hermione estava simplesmente feliz. Com um arrepio de antecipação em sua espinha, eles se foram. Hermione estava se perguntando se Severus a perdoaria sobre mais um segredo, especialmente um que significava ter um grande quadro velho e falante em sua sala de estar, mas aquilo ela pensaria em outra hora. Naquele momento, ela só queria curtir aquele segundo de paz.


End file.
